Flowers of the Heart
by All4Riku
Summary: An alternate of a little KH1 and more of KH2. A friend of Riku and Sora's is acting strangely. To top it all off, Riku is getting weird dreams of events and people he never knew it actually happened. Can anything possibly go wrong?...Yes. First fanfic. Pl
1. Introduction The Last Day

A/n: Hiya! Come along and enjoy some Riku (and a little Sora) goodness. Plus some other surprises! Note: The characters are gonna be portrayed like they are in KH2, but the story will completely ignore the plot in KH2 (confusing tongue twister). So go on and read on!

Introduction _The Last Day_

A little girl was walking the island shores on Destiny Islands staring out in front with emerald green eyes. She looked exasperated because another girl, her little sister, has been talking so much that her honey-yellow eyesare starting to bulge outand her face was almost blue. The older sister is afraid of the girl collapsing. "Um, Sole, can you stop and take a breather _before _you pass out?"

Sole stopped, breathed heavily while her short, light brown hair covered her face. She stood straight up and pouted. "Aw, come on, Luna. Humph, you can be so quiet and boring just like…"

"Riku?" Sora said with Riku walking with him. The two boys were the same ages as Luna and Sole. Riku and Luna are older than Sora and Sole, so things are stillcrazy and hard when it comes to anything they do together. "Sole, you should learn to be nice to your elders."

Sole grinned. "So, you saying 'Riku's not that tough' or 'I can beat Riku in anything'is nice?"

Riku looked at Sora. "You've got 10 seconds…9…8…"

"Um, uh, sorry Riku. You know I always joke around, _right_?"

Luna put her hand under her chin. "So how do we know you're not joking right now?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You're not helping this mess y'know…" Sora said, fidgeting and looking at Riku. Then, he ran off to his boat to get the heck out of here.

"Luna, I'll go on ahead. I'll leave _you_ two alone". She grinned and winked. Sole quickly ran to her boat and headed back home.

"They act like little kids." Riku rolled his eyes and looked at Luna. "I want to talk to you quickly, on that bridge where the boats are." Riku walked toward the bridge and Luna followed.

They walked on the bridge and sat, looking at the sunset. "So, what is it?" Luna asked him. _I wonder what's wrong._

Riku sighed and began to speak. "Well, do you remember where your hometown was? I mean, you and Sole moved here a few years ago and I never knew where you were from. Your mom didn't tell any of the grown-ups".

Luna was thinking for several seconds and shook her head. "No, it's all a blur. I can't even remember the name. I know that my dad stayed there, but I haven't heard from him since I moved. Also, my mom doesn't talk about our old home, so I don't really know."

Riku stood up and turned to his boat. "It's okay. Anyway, we should start leaving. I have a feeling you'll get in trouble, especially with Sole and her imaginations."

Luna chuckled and stood up. "Yeah, you're probably right". She walked to her boat and looked at the entrance to the secret cave. She never went there, but was sure there was something…off about it.

"You okay?" Riku asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow."

* * *

They sailed off on their boats and headed home. When Luna got home, she smelled some dinner from the window. She got hungry and hurried inside. She ate and headed to her room. Sole, next door, was asleep, so things will get very quiet. _And lonely, _she thought.Luna got on her bed and took a nap. But the feeling from the cave kept her awake. She looked out the window and it was night time. Luna pushed a strand ofmedium-long, midnight blue/black hair (it was hard for people to decide on the hair color), thinking about the cave.Suddenly there was a bustling sound and Luna rushed downstairs. Her mother had two suitcases on the floor and was packing food. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" Luna pulled back a strand of her medium long hair that was a dark midnight blue, like very deep water in a storm.

Her mother looked up and frowned. People said that Lunahad her mother's hair while Sole had her eyes.Luna knew Sole can read people good, and she's guessing her mom is doing the same. And something about the frown and eyesshowed regret"Luna, I'm sorry, but we have to leave."

Luna was shocked at the terrible news. She looked upstairs to Sole's room. _I'm glad she's not hearing this. _Luna turned to her mother in anger. "But why? I don't want to leave! I like Destiny Islands, it's my home!"

"I'm staying behind. You and Sole are leaving on the gummi ship at the back. Do you remember how to drive it?"

Luna does. Here father taught her how a few months before she, her mother, and Sole came here. But if she and Sole left, they won't see their mother. Luna knows that because when she left her hometown, she left her father. She hasn't heard from him since. To answer the question, she nodded and said nothing.

"I know that it is hard for you, but this is to protect you, Sole, and…"

Sole came downstairs drowsy and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She looked at the suitcases and suddenly looked like she was wide awake. "Mom, please don't tell me that we're moving again."

Her mother had a sad gloomy smile. "Yes. But this time, I won't go with you and your sister".

Sole ran to her mother and grabbed her arm. "But we can't leave! You'll never come back and I and Luna will never see you and our friends again!"

Luna looked at the ground. This was like what happened a few years ago. But at that time it was a few years ago. For some reason she and Sole don't remember. _I know I remember it. The name was… was… ugh, why can't I remember?_

There was a flash of light in the room and everyone looked out at the window. Luna and Sole looked out the window and saw a meteor shower taking place and the moon was full and was enshrouded in dark purple and black shadow. There was also what looked like long arms reaching to the island where Sora, Sole, Riku, and Luna spent most of their time. .

"It's coming! Quick, get all your things and go out to the back yard." The mother hurried outside while the girls packed up everything in haste. They went outside to find their gummi ship appearing from a disguise of a big bush. The two got inside; Sole in the back and Luna in the pilot's seat.

"You take these. They will help you in times of need." She gave Sole a golden, winged sun on a thin golden and Luna a winged, silver moon on a thin silver chain. "Take care of each other and go to this world", Luna received a small sheet of paper with the name and information, "and stay hidden. Now go, the veil will erase the memories of everyone in this world that concern you. But you must hurry before it completely engulfs the world. If you don't, you'll lose every part of your memory."

They took off and were in the air. Luna had it on a small speed because she was tired from lack of sleep and fear. She found some food that can keep her awake and found the route to the world. She also found a message on the back:

_Luna, Sole, I'm sorry. The world we used to live in I cannot tell you. The reason is because it would be disastrous if you come because of the dangers. You don't remember because I took the memory of it and are back there. Please forgive me._

Luna cried as she read it, but toughened up. That moment she didn't know the gummi ship was moving slow. The veil, shining and green, was covering almost all of Destiny Islands. She picked up the speed and Sole jolted upright. She asked Luna, sleepily, "I'm gonna miss 'em. What about you, especially…"

"Yes, I am". Luna said suddenly and sharply. _I'm sorry everyone, _she thought, _and I'm very sorry, Riku._

* * *

The gummi ship left and the world was covered in a green veil. It faded, leaving the island looking normal. The meteor shower stopped and the moon started to go back to its original color and the shadow arms disappeared. But, there was a little girl standing outside on the shore. She had short brown-red hair andblue eyes. She glared at the moon, but smiled. She saw the mother enter the secret cave, then moments later, there was a deep blue light shine from it and made a sinister giggle. 

A/n: Okay, hope you enjoyed! Send any comments or flames if you wish! Chapter 1 will be out soon.


	2. Chapter1 Memories or Dreams?

A/n: Hello again readers! This is Chapter 1 of _Flowers of the Heart _and this chapter will have new mysteries. Now, let's go to a few years later on Destiny Islands where Sora and Riku are teens (15 and 16) with some new challenges (the joys of guy problems). Ahem, anyway, let's start.

Chapter 1 _Memories or Dreams?_

It's the middle of the night and Riku is tossing and turning in his sleep. He suddenly wakes up and breathing hard. "What the heck is going on?" he said with his hand on his forehead. "This has been going on for almost a week and it's the same thing: Meteors, shadows, friends… wait, he never saw those girls on the island. _Just a dream, nothing else, _he thought._ I'll wake up tomorrow and forget the whole thing. _Riku went back to sleep. A couple of minutes after he went back to sleep, a faint voice kept on saying _Remember… _Riku started tossing and turning from the dream and the voice disappeared.

But the plan Riku had was not going so good. He was drowsy, so drowsy, that he didn't even bother eating breakfast. He just headed out to the island to think. When he got there, Riku went to the secret cave and touched the door. _This has caused so much trouble, _he thought, and he started thinking of what happened a year ago to this place. "This place has something to do with the dream, but what?" "_Riku, where are you?" _Riku heard someone calling him from outside and left the cave. Sora was outside looking for him and eating something.

"Hey, I've been lookin' for you. I heard that you went here. And…wow, you do look off man." Sora put his snack away from his face and looked at Riku. Then he walked around him and heard Riku's stomach growl. "I see, you forgot about breakfast didn't you?"

Riku needed a cover-up answer so he won't let Sora see what's on his mind. "I was just sleepy and forgot breakfast, it's nothing."

Sora was silent for a moment, and then he smiled. "I'll just get you something to eat. Wait right here." He walked off and left Riku alone. _Humph, trying to act like the responsible one, of course. _Riku sat down on the shore by the water, staring out at the ocean. Riku heard a faint voice saying _remember…_ He turned around but there was no one. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head and was unconscious.

When he woke up, Riku was in an endless lake with flowers floating, there were waterfalls and blossoming trees, and a thin mist covering the lake's surface. Butterflies flew all over the place, flower to flower. There was some sound, a tune, or something, but Riku couldn't think of it. It was raining, yet there were no clouds and the sun was still out. Suddenly he realized the water was waist up. The flowers and blossoms were different from each other: some were in bloom, wilting budding, etc. _What is this place?_ "Sora, are you here?" No answer. "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly Riku was being dragged down in the lake and started to struggle. But he didn't see anything pulling him down. He started kicking to the surface, but was unable to go up. He started drowning and reaching for air. _Damn it, I can't get out. Can't breathe… _Riku blanked out for a few moments until a glow of light appeared and he woke up. He was lying at the bottom of the lake and found out that he can breathe. There wasn't any water, but a dense fog. "Great, how am I supposed to go through?"

A small spark of some sort appeared and Riku stared at it. Then it spun around him and headed out in front, leading him. He followed and found the entrance to ruins, but it was too dark to see. When he took a step closer, two little girls glowed at the inside of the entrance, their backs to him. _Could it be? _Riku edged closer to the entrance and had his guard up. "Who are you?" The girls turned around slowly, but as they did, they started aging until they looked like they were in their teens and then there was a bright white light. _Remember, before it is too late. _Then there were scenes of destruction, people in pain, then an implosion of light, and a door shattering. _Luna… Sole… _

* * *

"Riku? Riku wake up!" Sora was shaking Riku's arm and Riku woke up. He sat up and shook his head slowly. "What the heck happened? You were talking and it looked like you couldn't breathe." Riku looked at Sora and said nothing. _Great, so much for keeping it in the dark. But I won't tell him of what happened just now. _He sighed and Sora started to worry. "Riku, you can tell me anything. It's not like people will put you in the nut house with those plain white rooms and straight jackets. Here, eat this."

Sora handed him the snack and Riku didn't eat. "Whatever, but don't tell anyone." Sora grinned and put a fist to his chest declaring a promise. "I have been getting these dreams about two girls that were our friends; they had to leave the island, then there was a meteor shower and some weird shield or something and… that's it."

When Riku finished, Sora was thinking and had an eyebrow up. "_Oo-kaaay. _How long ago did this dream happen and how long did you have this dream?" Riku started thinking and came with an answer. "Almost a week, about 6 nights. And this dream, I think it was a few years ago, around the time Kairi came here. Speaking of Kairi, where has she been? She wasn't out much since…" Sora suddenly stood up. "I don't know, but if you're saying that she has something to do with these dreams, you need a lot more sleep."

Riku is getting irritated, especially since he was hungry and sleepy at the same time. "First of all, I wasn't going to say that. And second of all, you don't have to get annoyed from this." Sora sat back down and sighed. "Sorry, it's just that I have a feeling something's wrong with her. I did see Kairi a couple of times before, but when I call to her, she doesn't do anything."

Riku just remembered something. "The meteor shower. Remember that meteor shower a few years ago? I think the dream was around that time. And Kairi came at that night. Do you think…?" Sora and Riku looked at each other. "No way." They said at the same time and laughed. "But, we were in this dream and we were, like, 8-11 years old or something. Could this be a memory?"

Sora shrugged and took some of Riku's snack, grinned and laughed. "Don't worry. It's probably just a dream. Maybe your need for a girlfriend is interfering with your subconscious. Or that kind of stuff." Riku punched Sora on the arm and chuckled. "Shut up. You're still a kid, as always. And I can see why Kairi has been quiet. She's probably trying to avoid you."

Sora stood up, put his hands behind his head, and walked. "Whatever, grandpa." Then Riku chased after him, tackled, and grabbed Sora. Sora tried to get away, but got tired and said, "I'm kidding, Riku! Tsk, still can't believe you caught up to me." Riku let him go and grinned. "Oh well, I got easy on you, since we have an audience". He gestured behind him to Kairi, who was quietly laughing.

Sora quickly got up. "Hey! Kairi! How've you been?" Kairi took some steps closer and smiled. "Well fine thank you. Um, there's something I have to tell you guys…" For a moment there was silence and Kairi suddenly looked straight ahead and frowned. Sora stared at her. "Um, Kairi, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Fine." Then she walked off. Riku and Sora looked a bit confused and everything was quiet. "Sora, did you do something to her?" Riku asked looking at Sora. "No. Great, I bet she's upset about something. Riku… wait, you wouldn't know."

"Know what, exactly?" Riku crossed his arms. Sora started fidgeting. "Oops, um, nothing. A-anyway, let's meet Tidus and Wakka; I'm getting bored just talking to yo- I mean, just getting bored." _That's what I thought you'd say, _Riku thought. Then the two headed off and still started talking on the way.

It was close to night time and Sora was moaning and walking very slowly. "Oouch, jeez Riku, today you are even tougher. And you didn't have to hit so hard. Tidus and Wakka were unconscious for 5-10 minutes after you guys faced off." Sora then got to his boat and lazily sat. Riku was rubbing the back of his neck and made a small smile. "C'mon, you tried to take a cheap shot at my head and missed; now my neck is sore. But, yeah, I'm good." Sora sat up "Oh, shut it. I'm going home. I need to know if I'll be in good condition to kick your butt." He sailed of and Riku waved him off. _I'd like to see you try. _

Riku looked around and headed to the secret cave again. But he heard whispers and crept inside. He found Kairi standing at the door murmuring something. Riku could've sworn that he saw a dark aura surrounding Kairi and the door. "Kairi?" She spun around and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, Riku, I didn't hear you come in. Something wrong?" Riku shook his head. "Nothing." He then turned to leave. "There's something on your mind. Care to share?" _Why is everyone on my business? _There was silence, but then Riku talked about his dreams, but not about the lake and, wherever the heck that place was.

Kairi nodded her head. "I see. Do you know their names?" Riku shook his head. "Oh." Kairi walked to leave the cave and stopped when she and Riku were shoulder to shoulder. "Tomorrow will be great, everything will be wonderful…"

Riku turned to her. " What do you mean?" Then Kairi suddenly grabbed his arm. _Riku! Help me!_ Riku stood still. Kairi slowly lost her grip and shook her head. "Sorry, this cave is starting to get to me, y'know?" Riku relaxed a bit. "Yeah, kind of." She walked outside. Riku stood there by himself. Then he looked at the door and stiffened a bit.

_This day just gets weirder and weirder. _As he was about to walk out, he heard that melody he heard at that lake area and there were voices. _Remember, please stop them. _Riku looked around and became uneasy. He walked out to get back home, and when he walked out, a mark of a heart being stabbed diagonally at both sides and raven claws at the handles of the swords.

A/n: That's Chapter 1 readers! Send reviews if you wish and see Chapter 2. And for those who sent reviews earlier, thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 2 Unknown Powers

A/n: Some of you readers are probably wondering about that last author's note in the Introduction part of this fanfic. Well, it all started on the Internet, looking for KH2 info. I saw these awesome pics of Sora, Riku, etc. I got to thinking that the characters should be portrayed, or looked, as they are in KH2. The plot not having anything to do with KH2, well, I had a feeling that the story's plot and the game will be very confusing. So, here it goes: Riku and the King were able to survive in the realm of darkness, Sora found them quickly, and then they used Sora and King Mickey's keyblades to open the door to light and get home. Oops, sorry for the probably long author's note. Please go ahead and enjoy Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 _Unknown Powers_

_Jeez, morning already. Still sleepy… _A young girl lazily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched, got up, and looked out the window. The sky was a light gray, as always, with light drizzle. "Ugh, rain again? It's been raining for like a week." The girl decided to go to sleep again, until another girl with red hair and a green sundress barged in.

"Wake up Sole! It's morning so get out of bed and smell the coffee!" Sole pulled up the covers over her head and groaned. The girl decided to keep pushing her, then pulled off all the blankets. "C'mon, everyone's up and you missed breakfast! And another thing, I can't stay with Ken all day." Sole got up and pulled back her messy hair and sighed. "Your hair is getting long, are you sure you don't want to get it cut?"

Sole sat upright and her eyes looked huge and started to fix her hair. "No way! I tried very hard to let my hair grow. Besides, it's onlya little pastmy shoulders. Luna should be told to cut her hair; it's almost over her butt." Sole got up and went to pick out an outfit. "Ren, don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Sole found a brown t-shirt with the sleeves horizontally split in a string-like designs and a yellow tank top with a big "fire flower" in the middle with an angel red star in its middle. "Is this good?"

Ren glanced up and then looked at her hands that are clenched into fists on her lap. "It's cute. And as for the other question," Ren started to frown and make her fist tighter, "Phoenix is putting you and Luna on an assignment. Some people have been disappearing and there's information about some old castle." Sole found a pair of khaki colored Capri pants.

"What?" Sole started forming lightening around her arms in anger. "Okay, Phoenix needs to get a life! He's making us work to the bone now! Ren, where is he? I'm gonna kick his ass!It's not like he is doing any work or whatever!" The lightening disappeared as she calmed down and breathed heavily. She walked off to a walk-in closet and changed. Ren stood up. "You know how he is. Phoenix takes this seriously. And he's not in the castle; he is off on his…_job_. Also, Luna said that it is important. That it sort of concerns those guys you knew, Sora and Riku?" Sole walked out with her outfit andpaused in front of Ren. "What do you-oh,never mind. I can see where this is going." Solewas silentand went to the mirror. She put on a yellow barrette and an amulet with a winged sun, and then brushed her hair. Sole added thin golden bracelets with tiny rubies on her wrists and a pair of gold stud earrings with a tiny ruby on each oneon each ear and turned to Ren.

"I understand. It's been a few years since we came here. And that fiasco a year earlier with all the worlds disappearing makes the situation a bit worse. I'm going to check up on her, and Ren," Sole paused for a moment to put on her sneakers and stared at Ren, "Phoenix doesn't like Luna like that okay? He just cares about us here." Ren stood up and pouted. "Can you try to not read my mind, please?" Sole turned around and laughed. "Sorry, but, it's the truth."

* * *

Sole walked down the hallway to Luna's room,but the doorwas locked. "Luna? Hey, it's me. Hello…Okay, I'm coming in." Sole stood back, walked,and phased through the door into Luna's room. _Not here, hmmm. _Sole saw an open window and it was raining hard. "Great sis, just great." She walked to the window and went through the floors until it was the bottom floor. She walked and phased through the wall and wentoutside and went through a small forest and came to a clearing with a shallow lake and a big weeping willow. In front of it was Luna, sitting with her legs crossed, levitating, and her purple dress is drenched. "Sis? What are you doing here?"

Luna turned her head and levitated up a couple of feet more to stand up. Sole ran to her and stopped. "I knew it. Why did you come? You know I like to come here on my own." Sole looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm concerned. It's been a while, and ever since the chaos with the worldsa year ago, you've been a bit down. Please tell me."

Luna chuckled. "You would make a joke about it if I told you. And you know perfectly well about it." Sole started thinking, saw Luna hold her amulet, and her eyes widened a bit. "Luna, did you try to see him? That is meddling and you don't have to check on him. I know you were afraid after you found out about him and what that guy Ansem did to him, but he's fine." Luna looked sad, turned her head to the side,and didn't say anything. "Look, Luna, Riku was able to fight to stay alive in the realm of darkness. And besides, you heard that Sora was able to find Riku and the King, quickly I might add, and everyone is okay and in their own worlds. And...it stresses your heart to try to use your magic from world to worldwith the walls disconnecting the worlds."

Everything was quiet. Then Luna smiled and said, "Thanks, but I'm fine. As long as I am close to the heart of the world, or its keyhole," she pointed to the tree,"there's no harm. Also, my magic isn't strong enough to remember what people look like when Iproject my subconsciousto see them. But that's not the real problem. That girl,Kairi,was marked by Ryuu around her birth and now his spirit lingers in her heart. She may be a princess of heart, but her will, even her heart, won't be able to keep control. If those guys don't find out before it's too late, then Ryuu will have dominion over the living and the dead." Luna turned to look at the tree. Sole shook her head. "It might be sooner. He's surfacing and gaining control of Kairi. Today is the anniversary of us coming here. It will be a few hours, or less, until everything will happen again."

Luna said nothing. She sat down again and sat still. "Riku and Sora do have a few hours. But they don't have a gummi ship to get out when the wall is ripped. There won't be anyone around to help them." Sole looked down and heard footsteps. She quickly turned around and shot fire out of her hand. A young man dodged it and walked forward with a spear with blood stains. He had long, brown hair tied in a ponytail, coal black eyes, and a scar on the right side of his face. He was wearing a dark blood-red cloak and under it a black suit and boots with a belt holding some very sharp arrows. "Watch it will you? Finished chatting?"

The girls relaxed and Sole was glaring at him. "Finished killing? By the looks of it you were very busy." Phoenix lowered his weapon and looked tense. "That's none of your business. Anyway, you twoare supposedto go to this ruined castle now. There might be information about the disappearances, but General Ares-King has guards protecting the place. People that went there were never seen again." Luna was silent, but looked worried. "And you're sending us on this mission?" Phoenix walked to her and grabbed her chin. Sole's jaw dropped and looked shocked. Phoenix snickered and grinned. "I know what your potential is, so you can handle it," he leaned closer to Luna's ear, "and you don't have to worry. I'll take care of your worries of this Riku. It's part of my job after all. I'll relieve you of your pain, _permanently_."

Luna stood still and shot ice at Phoenix, only for him to deflect it. She got mad and Phoenix grinned, and sheunwillingly fell on her knees and tears were falling down her cheeks. Phoenix walked off leaving the girls there on their own with a smirk on his face. Sole ran to Luna and helped her up. "Don't worry about him. He won't do anything like that. And even if he does, Riku can take him." Luna was silent and walked with her sister back to the castle. "Phoenix never cares about his feelings when he starts thinking of, well, things that get him mad."

* * *

"Okay! Let's find an outfit for you. Your dress is drenched and you can get sick. Now, let's see…" Ren and was looking at some of Luna's clothes while Sole used her magic of fire to dry up Luna, then fixed her hair. Luna was still in her dress and silent. Ren picked out some clothes and handed them to Luna who went in her walk-in closet. There was a period of silence until Ren broke the silence. "I still can't believe Phoenix did that." When Luna was done, she was still quiet. She had a black tank top with a long, short sleeved, ice blue jacket with a silver insignia of a seven-pointed star in a circle and a black skort with a silver chain-like belt with moon, star, and flower charms. "C'mon Luna. Smile, you look like Death." Ren moved Luna's cheeks to make her smile, but Luna was still frowning and put on a pairblack boots. "Jeez, nothing will happen! Besides, Phoenix can't do anything because the walls prevent world travel. And Riku might kick his ass."

Luna looked up and went to a small table. She put on two silverstudearrings for each ear and silver rings with tiny sapphires on her left thumb and pointer finger and on her right thumb and ring finger. Luna kept silent and went to the window. She put on her winged moon necklace and climbed on the window sill. "Let's go Sole." She stood up and to the exit. "Be careful you two. Here, don't forget to take these hooded cloaks to make sure know one knows who you are." They took the cloaks fromRen and Luna levitated out the window while Sole phased through the floors to the bottom level. When they reached the bottom, they headed out.

* * *

They walked through the big,bustling city and into a huge wooded area and found a tall stone wall. There were guards at the entrance. They hid behind tall bushes and Sole took a peek. "Okay, you can levitate some water balls to distract them while I-Luna?" Luna was in a daze and then fainted and let out a big shriek. "Luna?" The guards spotted them and were ready to fight. "Who goes there?" Sole made a little laugh and concentrated on shooting lightening bolts at them. The guards were panicking and put up an alarm and Luna woke up. She got up, made a huge wall of water, and the two girls ran off.

A/n: That's all of Chapter 2, folks! Stay tuned for Chapter 3. And, please send reviews, please.


	4. Chapter 3 Armageddon of Destiny

A/n: Hello again. Ummm… sorry, I'm very tired and my mind feels like chocolate pudding (yummy), but I still have some energy (never give up!). Now we're going back to Destiny Islands where things are pretty normal… or are they?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, 'cause if I do, then a moogle would come out of my computer every single hour. Oh if only I hadone moogle...

Chapter 3 _Armageddon of Destiny_

Riku was walking on the island shore in a daze. Apparently, he had the dreams again. But there was something more, something about a message or whatever. _Damn it, I should just forget it. _He stopped and looked out at the sea. There was a gentle breeze, and then Riku was hearing some sort of tune. _That's the sound from yesterday… _

Suddenly Riku was knocked down on his back. He looked up and found a dark gray wolf on him and it hopped off and barked. Riku sat up and petted the wolf. "Hey, where'd you come from?" The wolf jerked its head toward the sea, then the cave's entrance. It barked a few more times and Riku stood up. The tune was gone and Riku looked at the cave.

"The cave? Either you go there once in a while or you went through…" He didn't finish his sentence. The wolf nudged at Riku's foot and faced the ocean. Riku was confused. "Okay, is it from the ocean, weird theory#1, or from the door in the cave, weird theory #2?" The wolf just jumped around as if it was finally outside after staying in a small box for months.

Then something swooped down a few inches above Riku's head and flew around. Riku and the wolf turned and saw a deep brown hawk perch on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, Riku, guess what? One moment I was skipping stones at the ocean, the next this guy flew by and snatched one. It seems you found a friend too." The hawk started to fly up a few inches and flew to the cave entrance and then flew back to Sora.

"Okay, are these animalsserious or just plain crazy?" Riku said, and then the wolf made a little growl. Riku petted the head and laughed. "Just kidding." The wolf started to bark and the boys turned around and saw Kairi walking toward them. She looked sad, yet had a small smile on her face.

"Hi guys. New pets?" Sora looked at the hawk on his shoulder and the wolf next to Riku. "Uh, no, they found us. Funny huh. Anyways, what's up Kairi?" Kairi looked down and frowned. Riku walked next to Sora. "Is there something wrong?" Kairi looked at them both and sighed. "I'm sorry, about what I'll do." The hawk flew off Sora and landed on the ground. Sora put his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi, what do you mean? We know that you wouldn't do anythingto hurtpeople."

Kairi leaned closer to Sora and hugged him, then kissed him. When she went away from Sora, she turned around and muttered, "I know, but _he_ will make me." No one was able to hear her and she walked away. No one knew that she was silently crying as she walked. "Kairi, wait!" Sora looked sad and then Riku walked in front of him. "Go to her. I'll be fine." Sora glanced at Riku and said, "Really, are you sure?" Riku smiled. "Positive."

Sora was silent, and then ran forward to go to Kairi. _Young love is bliss. _Riku looked at the hawk, and it disappeared in a shroud of fire and lightening. "What?" Then he turned to face the wolf and it disappeared in a shroud of ice and water. The shrouds combined into a shroud of light and floated toward the cave. Riku ran inside the cave and found something weird.

The door had a symbol of a heart with two swords diagonally stabbing it at both sides with raven claws at the handles. The symbol had a small black smoke coming out of it. Riku reached his hand out to it and heard something behind it. He turned and took out his sword; he brought it just in case, and saw a cloaked person lying on the floor. The person got up and spoke. "Riku! You and Sora must find Kairi and stop him!"The voice seemed to belong to a teenage girl."If you don't you'll be-" The person disappeared.

Riku didn't know whether to trust those words or not. But before he could decide, a small spark went right through him and he put his hands on his head. He started remembering things; meeting those girls, being on the island, that last night so many years ago, etc. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Riku woke up and ran out of the cave. It was almost the afternoon, and the moon was covered in a black-purple fog and blocking the sun. Two big arms came out and "grabbed" the cave. Riku found Sora running toward him. "Riku! I tried to look for Kairi, but then I remembered things and everything went black. When I woke up, she was gone and I went looking for-for- for what the heck is that?" They were looking at the arms, and saw someone on that very small island with the papou fruit tree. It was Kairi. 

They ran to where she was and she turned around and grinned. "Welcome. I told you that this day will be wonderful, but I'll have to kill you now." The voice sounded like Kairi and another person were talking at the same time. They were all in shock and Sora took out his keyblade. "You're not Kairi! What did you do to her?" Kairi laughed and said, " Oh please, she's still here. I'm just making myself at home in her heart. No big deal."

Sora was about to charge and attack, but Riku used his weapon to block Sora. "That's still Kairi, Sora. If you do anything, Kairi will be hurt as well." Riku turned to face Kairi. "Who the heck are you and what do you think you're doing?"

Kairi was in a dark shroud and reappeared with a dark gray cloak with the insignia from the door on the right sleeve in gold. She materialized two swords and grinned. "I'm Ryuu. That is all you need to know. And I'm just going to destroy some worlds and become king of all that exists." Sora sighed. "Great, another power-hungry psycho." Kairi, or Kairi and Ryuu, got mad and summoned dark figures from the ground to grab Sora and Riku. They used their weapons to break their hold and broke free. Riku smirked. "Is that all you got?"

"Hmm, stronger than I thought. Fine, if you want something done," Ryuu (and Kairi) made dark light appear on the swords, "you should do it yourself." They started fighting. But it was difficult since the boys didn't want to hurt Kairi as well. Sora charged and knocked Kairi down and put his keyblade near her. "Leave Kairi alone, now!" Suddenly, Kairi shot her head up and yelled, "Sora! It's me!"

Sora turned to Riku and said, "It could be her, but keep your guard up." Riku kept watch and Sora helped Kairi up. Sora asked, "Kairi, are you alright?" Kairi nodded. "Fine, just," Kairi grinned and tossed Sora away from her. The weird voice came back, "fine. You care for her more than I bargained for." Riku charged and Kairi was blocking with her swords. Riku saw the same symbol on the back of her right hand and in the center of the eyes. "Such great potential, all wasted on a teenager who fights darkness, yet uses it." She broke the guard and used a dark aura to push Riku away. "Now, who wants to die first?"

Suddenly, Kairi dropped her swords and was holding her head in her hands. "No! I won't let you hurt them!" That sounded like Kairi. "Shut up, insolent girl! I have control, not you!" A dark portal opened and two cloaked figures, probably working for Kairi, appeared. "My liege," one of them said, a young man's voice, "Just leave them. The fog will take care of them."

Kairi put her hand out to them. "No! They will ruin everything! We can't let them live!" The other person, a little shorter than the cloaked male, opened a portal above them. "The girl's hold is overpowering you." The voice was a young girl. She stepped forward to Kairi. "We must leave." Sora and Riku were about to attack, but the cloaked man put out his hand and made them drop down. They were struggling to get up and the three left.

A black-purple fog came out of the cave and plants withered, wood rotted, stone started to crack and split. The ground started to crack and different parts of it went up or down, and the water started to boil and dark flames started to shoot from it. Sora was looking around and tried to look at Riku. "The fog is destroying everything! Can't…move…stupid...gravity..." Sora started coughing and Riku looked up. "Sora? What's-" Then Riku started coughing. _This thing is going to kill us all. _

A small white spark appeared. It swirled around Sora and a pillar of light shone above him and Sora disappeared. The spark then swirled around Riku and a pillar of light appeared. The sparksaid,"_You and your friend have power and wisdom, but the hearts will decide the fate of what will be." _Then Riku disappeared. The islands were engulfed in the fog, and the walls that protected the worlds were broken, once again.

A/n: Yes, yes. Kairi is possessed and yes she kissed Sora, and yes she can fight. For all you Kairi fans, Kairi isn't "evil", just being controlled by a psycho maniac. Moving on, please send any reviews.


	5. Chapter 4 Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Riku, Sora, or anyone else from Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts itself. Basically I own nothing, zip, nada, zilch, zero.

Chapter 4 _Reunion _

"Stop right there! You're under arrest!" A group of guards and soldiers were chasing Luna and Sole on the high rooftops in the city. It is raining lightly and the soldiers and guards are gaining up on them.

"Damn it, since when are these idiots a minute away from us for once?" Sole asked her sister as they were jumping over to another roof of an apartment. Luna replied, "I don't know, but there is no chance that they can catch us." They ended up running to the other side of the roof. But the roof of the next building, a skyscraper, was too high.

The guards and soldiers stopped, some passed out from the running, and held their guns up. A short hefty man with messy brown-black hair and a bushy mustache stepped forward. "Give it up, imbeciles, there is no where to run."

Luna stepped forward and smirked. "Oh, General Ares-King, why arrest us? We were just taking a walk. What, go someplace and get killed on sight?" She went up to the ledge and Sole stepped back from the ledge a bit. "Well, you sure as hell can't kill someone you can't catch." She jumped off the building. Sole winked and waved and said, "See ya, fatty," and phased through the roof. The general was in a state of shock and rage.

A guard walked to the General. "Um, sir, this is getting ridiculous. This is the 245th time that those rogue individuals evaded us. And now we know that they have weird supernatural powers? I'm going on a break."

Ares-King grabbed the soldier and punched him, leaving the guard unconscious. "Anyone else agree with him?" Then a dark portal appeared and someone in a dark gray cloak appeared. "We need to talk."

* * *

The guards didn't know that as soon as Luna jumped off the building she levitated into an open window and Sole went in the same room. They exited the apartment building and took of their cloaks (they're still wearing their outfits from Chapter 2, just to let you know) and an old lady walked to the entrance.

"Thank you miss." Sole said to the woman.

She grinned. "As long as you're helping the city from that gas bag of a general, I'll always help." She went back inside and Luna and Sole walked down the alley. Luna smiled, held up her cloak, and said, "Good thing they couldn't see us because of these cloaks."

Sole laughed. "Yeah, but even without the cloaks they're too stupid to…" The sky brightened and two pillars of light shone in the city. "And I thought the weather here was already weird." Luna ran a little more ahead and said, "You go to the one over there and I'll go to this one. Be careful."

Sole nodded and ran off. She kept on going until her amulet glowed and then she found a boy with spiky brown hair and clothes that were mostly black with a little red and a little yellow. He had a key-shaped sword in his hand and he started to wake up. "Wait a minute, you're Sora, right?"

* * *

Luna ran in the alley and went to a dead end. She saw her amulet glow, then it stopped. _Weird… _She walked forward past some boxes and crates and found a boy with long silver hair, probably asleep, and was sitting against the wall with a sword in his hand.

_Wow, who is this guy? He looks familiar. _She kneeled on her toes and put her arms around her knees. She leaned closer and stared at his face. Luna noticed that he was waking up. Sole and the boy with spiky brown hair quietly walked up to them.

"Hey sis! Guys are falling out of the sky! And guess who I-" The sudden surprise made Luna loose balance and fell forward. Sole and the boy had their jaws drop as they saw Luna and the silver haired guy kiss by accident. The guy was awake right before Luna fell and Luna quickly got back up, blushing.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The guy got back up and rubbed the back of his head. Apparently, he bumped his head against the wall from the fall. "It's okay, I-I'm fine." Sole and the boy turned to each other, looked at Luna and the guy, and laughed hysterically. The guy walked over to the brown haired boy and hit him on the head.

"Shut up Sora." Sole got back up before her sister came to her and wiped away her tears of laughter. "Sorry sis, but, it's pure funny, right Sora?" Luna gave her a dark and evil glare, and then Sole was silent.

Sora talked to Luna, "Um, hi. I'm Sora and that's Riku. Who are you?" Luna looked like she saw a ghost and grabbed Sole's hand. They ran off, leaving Sora and Riku on their own. Riku had an unreadable expression on his face and Sora looked confused.

"What's her problem?" Riku said, crossing his arms. Sora grinned. "Maybe that girl is looking for a private place to hyperventilate after your kiss." Riku made a creepy glare at Sora. "I'm serious, Sora. Right after you said our names, she ran off, along with that other girl. But they do look familiar…"

A group of heartless appeared and Riku and Sora got ready to fight. The heartless looked almost like different people; they were purple-black and their eyes were completely black. They fought and fought, but they kept on coming.

One more group came and Sora and Riku got tired. They kept their weapons up for guarding, but it looks like they're getting tired. "There's too many of them, and they're not the same type of heartless." Sora spoke to Riku, "Riku, are we screwed?"

Then a heartless disappeared in a tiny amount of the fog and there was a pale blue-silver sai with the projections at the sides had a "bird's wing" design and the blade has small pictures of the moon in its phases. Luna walked a few feet in front of it and levitated her sai back to her. Sole went next to her and took out two red and yellow medium-sized fans; the handles had a "bird's wing" design and the edges of the fan were like the rays of the sun. Luna made water and ice appear, while Sole summoned fire and lightening/thunder.

The girls quickly eliminated the heartless. After the battle, their weapons shone and became amulets. Luna was about to walk away but Sole grabbed her arm. "Now's not the time, Luna. You've got to stop running away." Luna sighed and she and Sole helped the guys stand up. Luna turned to Riku. "It's been a while, do you remember us?"

Riku looked at them and was silent for a brief moment. "Yeah, just in time, I guess." Sora looked confused. "Wait, so you were the ones that left the island years ago?"

Sole made a small grin. "Yup, that's us! Now let's go home, right Luna?" Luna made a hard look at her sister. But Sole made a harder look and Luna gave up. "Fine. Let's go." They walked through the city and Riku asked a question to Luna. "So, what's the name of this world?"

"It's King City." She said that quickly and without looking at Riku. Sole groaned and slowed her pace to be next to Riku. "Don't worry about her. She's just stressed." Sora eavesdropped and asked, "About what?" Sole's reply was just, "About stuff."

They came to the woods that surrounded the city and entered. There were statues, broken or intact, with vines and flowers covering most of them. Luna paused for a quick second and turned to everyone. "You guys will have to get fixed up as soon as we get home." Sora had a puzzled expression. "Why-WHAT THE HECK?"

There were small burns on Sora and Riku's arm. "How did this happen?" Riku said. Sole held his arm. "I guess they were from you're little fight earlier. These weird heartless for some reason leave weird burns on where they attack people." Luna was already up ahead. Riku was getting tense. "That's it, I'll talk to her."

Riku ran up ahead and Sole had a small chuckle. "I knew it." Sora put his hands behind his head. "Yup, it won't be long."

When he caught up with Luna, Riku asked her, "What's wrong?" Luna rolled her eyes. "It's nothing." There was some silence. "How's that bump on your head?" Riku faced her and remembered what she meant. "It's fine… Okay, if you're mad at me, you don't have to be boxing yourself from everyone."

Luna stopped and looked at him. "It's not you, it's me." Riku stopped and let Sora and Sole up ahead. _What does she mean? _"Hey Riku, coming?" Riku shook his head a little and continued walking.


	6. Chapter 5 This is Plain Wrong

Chapter 5 _This is Plain Wrong_

The four of them were still walking in the woods and Sora and Sole were joking around leaving Riku and Luna alone. The younger two whispered something and Sora went to Riku. Riku slowed down a little and started to talk.

"Luna wants to talk to you." Sora said to Riku buthe wasn't buying it. "I'm serious!"

Sole walked over to them. "He's right. And I'm the girl's sister."

Riku didn't talk but then said, "I'm going to talk to her, but not because of you two jokers."

The two stopped in their tracks while Riku walked ahead to Luna. Sole pouted. "Man, he's good." Sora sighed and muttered, "He always finds out everything."

When Riku got to her, he asked, "What did you mean that you were stressed about yourself?"

Luna turned to him and bit her lip. "I worry too much. I try very hard to make sure everyone's okay. I'm afraid that if I don't care enough, people will end up gone or…"

She didn't finish and Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing will happen. You do enough for everyone."

Luna looked up to him and saw that Sole and Sora were a few inches away from each other. She looked at Sora. "Do you mind?"

Sora and Sole made tiny grins and backed away. Luna started talking again. "Anyway, I guess you're right… Do you know whowarned you back at Destiny Islands?"

Riku stopped walking. "You know?"

Luna stopped and smiled. "Yeah. The reason is because I was the one who warned you." Riku asked, "But how? You can't be in-"

"Two places at once? I can send my subconscious to wherever I want. But it's safe to do it within the world or near the world's keyhole. Going to other worlds would drain my magic and my heart. But there isn't much of a point because I can't remember what people sound or look like if I use it towards other worlds. Now that the wall disconnecting the worlds is gone, it's safer."

* * *

The group was finally out of the woods and at a humongous lake. There were even more statues and most of them were in the lake and were sort of big. There were also some water flowers floating on the surface. Close to the far side of the lake was a castle in good shape, yet looked very old.

Sora found two boats and he and Sole took one. They started to laugh when Riku and Luna were left with the last one. Riku got in and helped Luna get in the boat.

Sora snickered and said, "Don't make the boat rock _too_ much you two." Riku walked up to him and tossed him in the lake. Sora got back out and quickly got in the boat.

The boats started to move on their own. It seemed that the boats had some ancient carvings, probably for bringing people across the lake. As they were riding the boats to the lake, Riku started talking again.

"So, how come 'you' came to warn me if it's dangerous to go over to other worlds?" Luna looked up and answered, "It was unintentional. Sometimes the abilities act up on their own for some weird purpose. The same is for Sole."

Riku looked at Sole and back at Luna. "What can she do?" Luna started putting her hand in the water and letting her hand cut through.

"She can phase, or go through, walls, floors, etc and read people's feelings. But it's not that accurate. One feeling can have many meanings. But she should be able to read minds when her magic is stronger, like me and my abilities."

The two realized that Sole and Sora were about a foot away. They made tiny laughs and Sole asked, "How's it goin'?"

Luna got mad and used her hand to make the boat rock and move farther away. Sora and Sole almost fell in the water. Riku and Luna started to laugh a little.

"As for me I can levitate myself, and move people and objects. The elemental magic is the same for our abilities and our weapons are transformations of our amulets."

"Oh… So, back over in the city, what were you sorry about? Making me bump my head or… kissing me by accident?"

Luna blushed scarlet. "Well, I-I'm sorry about what happened to your head, but the kiss-um...oh we're here!"

She quickly got out of the boat and hurried inside. Riku slowly got up and out of the boat. Sora had one eyebrow up as if something very weird just happened.

"What did you do? She looked like a tomato."

"Nothing…Well I did ask her something… never mind." Sole showed the guys inside and regrouped with Luna.

* * *

The castle was in greater shape inside than out. There were teens and young adults in the hall, some working on some machines and others were just talking. A young boy, about 11 or 12, was covered in what looked like oil and was carrying something.

"I've done it! I've made a new mini computer that can hack into any archives of all data and… what's that sound?"

Everyone was silent and heard a ticking sound. Riku looked at the invention and all the color in his face was gone. "Shit." He took it and threw it outside and it exploded, making the boats burst into flames and sink.

"Dammit, Ken! Not again!" A red head came in and put her hands on her hips. "Try not to make something that can explode and kill us! We'll need to make more boats, _again._"

Ken looked down and pouted. "Sorry." Then he looked up and put a fist to his chest. "I shall make the greatest invention ever! I'll never give up!"

Sora whispered to Riku, "Is _everyone _here loony as hell or something?"

Sole walked to the red head. "This is Ren," then pointed to the little kid, "and that's her little brother, Ken. Ren and Ken, that's Sora and Riku."

Ren walked around Sora and Riku and stared at Riku for a moment. "Ohhhh, so you're Riku." She was silent and then Sole grinned and stood next to Ren.

"I know Ren; she did get quite a catch. She even k-" Riku and Sora just figured out that Sole can finally read minds, probably. Which would probably mean the same for Luna.

"Sweet! I can read minds! Go me! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday!" and she kept on dancing and going and going. _This is weird as hell, _Sora and Riku thought. "Hey! I heard that!" And she kept going.

Luna dragged Sole out of there, came back, and told Ren something. "Ren, Sora and Riku need to get fixed up. You know what to do."

Ren smiled and grabbed Sora and Riku by the wrists. "C'mon guys." Sora had a bit of a scared expression on his face. "Don't worry, no needles or crappy medicine, I promise."

Riku stayed back and Sora and Ren looked back. "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head. "I am. Just go on without me."

They went ahead and Riku walked over to Luna, who was with Ken and another kid fixing some type of vehicle. "After I come back, can we talk?"

Luna stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Sure." He walked away and Luna went back to working. "Ken, give me the wrench. Ken?" She looked at him and he was gone, so was the other kid.

She turned around and found Phoenix back from his job. He had a lot of blood on his spear and his hands. Ken and the other kid were at the opposite side ofthe room,scared."Well, well, well, and here I thought I would have to drag his ass here, but the sucker came on his own."


	7. Chapter 6 Dark Angels and

A/n: Today we have special guests. Visiting today is Riku and Sora! Yay!

Riku: First of all, you forced us hear.

Sora: Yeah and where are the nachos?

Me: There are no nachos!

Riku: Whatever, anyway, she does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything relating to it. Thank god.

Sora: NACHOS! NACHOS! (Rummages through everything to find nachos).

* * *

Chapter 6_Dark Angels and Blood-Stained Sickos_

Riku opened the door and walked into Ren's room. It was a chamber filled with plants and some benches. There was a bed and a dresser. There were a few windows, but they were very high up Sora was sitting down on a bench.

"Did you ask her out or something?" Riku narrowed his eyes a bit. "No. Where's Ren?"

"She went to her garden to get some healing herbs or something. So, what did you do?" Riku shrugged. "Just told her that I want to talk to her later."

"Ohhhh, I knew it. So, what are you gonna talk to her about?"

"I'm not telling you. Besides, you would tell everyone in the whole damn world."

Sora leaned back in the bench and put his hands behind his head. "Whatever. I'll find out. You'll see…"

Then there were gunshots and Sora was frozen after it happened. A guy wearing dark clothes and some dried blood on a spear he was holding on his back. He

laughed and was holding two guns in his hands.

"Knock knock. So, you must be the new guys. Tch, don't look like much help." Sora got up and was angry. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" The guy put his guns away and said nothing. Then, he said, "I do that to every new person, depending on my mood towards them."

He walked to Riku and took his hand out. There were a few blood stains on it and Riku thought a shiver went down his spine. "Aren't you gonna shake?" They shook hands and the guy walked out.

"Who the hell was that?" Riku asked still looking at the doorway. Ren came back in from the garden and was holding some herbs. She looked around and found some bullet holes on the ground.

"Ugh, great, Phoenix should start fixing the floor now 'cause it's getting ridiculous." Sora walked to her. "That's his name?"

"Yeah. He is one of the older people who live here, besides me and some others." Riku sat down on the bench, "How old are you?"

"I'm 19, Phoenix is 21. He has to stop acting…like that." Riku found a moth and it landed on the back of his hand. "So what's the deal with him?"

Ren was hesitant and sighed. "His parents were murdered when he was a kid. He has a scar on his face from the attack. As for his big brother, Serif…he disappeared."

There was silence and Ren cheered up a bit. "Anyway, you guys have to get patched up." She took out some wet bandages and grounded the herbs and put them on the bandages. She wrapped them around Sora and Riku's arm and told them to wait a minute to take them off.

* * *

"Now you can." They removed the bandages and their arms had no sign of small burns or anything. Sora stretched out his arm and grinned. "Forget the hospital, this kicks ass. Thanks Ren."

"You're welcome." Sora left and Riku was about to leave when Ren told him to wait. "Please be careful around Phoenix, and try not to be alone when he's around."

Riku walked back in the entrance hall and found Sora, Sole, and Luna talking to Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, and young woman with long brown hair. Yuffie saw him and waved. "Hey, you are alright!"

"How did you get here?"

Leon looked at Riku. "Something happened back at Hollow Bastion and we were able to escape here. We found one of the people who live here and, well here we are. We were filled in about everything from Sora."

Yuffie grinned. "And we mean _everything." Oh god, not again, _Riku thought.

Sora looked at the woman with them. "Who are you?"

"Tifa. I'm a friend of Cloud's." Sora looked around and asked her, "Where's Aerith?"

Cloud bolted out of the building as soon as overheard the question. Cid stroked his chin, "Well, something happened. We looked all over for her, but we couldn't find her. Cloud says that Sephiroth killed her. But there is no sign of it."

"You called?" Sephiroth appeared. Everyone backed away and is ready to fight. "Not now. We don't have time for this."

Sora lowered his keyblade and asked, "Since when is it 'we'? What did you do to Aerith?"

"She's fine. More than that, anyway. Still can't believe that girl was chosen for that kind of job."

Yuffie was ready to throw her shuriken at Sephiroth. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Also, keyblade wielder, you and the rest of these people should start looking for that girl of yours."

"How do you-"

"I know what goes on around here. And for anyone with any ideas, I'm not saying that I'm helping you."

"Yer just tellin' us this stuff to save yer own ass?" Cid said spitting out his toothpick.

"Yes and no. I don't like having to compete with a teenager for power. I want her out of the way."

Cloud busted in, breaking the doors and charged at Sephiroth. "SON OF A BITCH!" But Sephiroth blocked the attack and disappeared.

"Damn it, he won't get away with it, I swear it." Tifa went to him. "Cloud, he didn't do anything to her. We don't even know what happened." Cloud said nothing and walked away from them.

Luna walked to the doors and sighed. "Why does everyone break stuff in the castle?" Sole skipped to her and leaned her elbow on Luna's shoulder. "Maybe it because they keep thinking we're rich."

Yuffie and Sora looked confused. "Aren't you rich?" They said it at the same time.

Riku said under his breath. "Great, I bet things are going to be very quiet now," he said with sarcasm. "Luna, can we go outside."

"Sure. Follow me." Sora, Sole, and Yuffie looked at each other and grinned as they left. Cid started to look at the machines in the hall and Leon and Cloud just stood there. Cloud asked Leon, "Wanna play cards?"

Leon shrugged. "Sure, but be ready for anything weird, by that, I mean anything related to what those three stooges are up to." Cloud found Ken and Ren follow the trio. Cloud sighed, "Better make that five. Cid, can you bring the drinks. We're playing cards."

A/n: Finally! Chapter 6. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7 Awwww

A/n: Sora: Where are the freakin' nachos?

Me and Riku: THERE ARE NO GODDAMN NACHOS!

Sora: Ohhhh, okay.

Riku: I swear…

Me: There, there. Anyway, Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, not me. Chapter 7 everyone.

Chapter 7 _Awwwww…_

Luna and Riku walked away from the back of the castle and into a wooded area. It was pretty quiet and Riku started up a conversation. "So, when did you get your powers?"

"As soon as me and Sole moved here. The elemental magic we learned on our own."

"Oh." He decided to bring up a question. "Your…hair, is it a dark blue or black?" Luna looked confused and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, my mom referred it as midnight black; it is black with some blue… And your eyes?"

"It's kind of like an aqua color, it depends on the light, I guess."

They found the clearing with the weeping willow in the shallow lake. "This is where the heart of the world is. I come here sometimes. Hopefully no ones following us. So…exactly what did you want to talk to me about?"

Riku rubbed the back of his head and started talking. "Well, I want to know...if…um…if you know anything about some animals and an endless lake with flowers and light rain with no clouds and stuff."

"Um, the animals, probably the wolf and the hawk, are guardians, or that's what my grandmother said, of the amulets. The wolf is with the moon, and the hawk is with the sun. But it was a story. As for that lake, my grandmother said it was a place where the hearts 'begin an ending life'. But I don't know what that means."

"Oh. Okay. The thing is that I've been getting weird dreams and…"

"COME ON AND ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" Sora, Sole, Yuffie, Ren, and Ken fell out of a bush. Luna and Riku took the opportunity to run. "Damn, they're getting away!" Ren pouted.

Yuffie had a wide mischievous grin. "Don't worry, I'll get reinforcements."

The two got back to the castle and found Leon, Cid, and Cloud playing cards. Riku interrupted them.

"Hey, sorry guys, um, if the 'weird group' asks you where we went, tell them we went to the city instead of," Luna whispered to them, "the Eastern Shore. But don't say that Eastern Shore part." Luna gave Leon 4500 munny to ensure the deal.

Leon had some of his drink. He took the munny and said, "Whatever."

They ran off and a few minutes later, the group found Cloud, Cid, and Leon. "Come along with us you guys!" Yuffie said.

"What's in it for…?" Sole gave Leon 5500 munny and he put it in his pocket. "Cloud, go get Tifa. We're going on a field trip."

Riku and Luna reached the Eastern Shore. It was pretty windy and lightly drizzling. "So this city is actually a big island?"

"Yeah, also, the General's fortress and mansion is on an island offshore in the northern part of the city." Luna took off her shoes, grabbed them in her hand, and walked to the water to get her bare feet wet.

Riku looked beyond the beach and turned to her. "I want to ask you something."

"I thought what you asked earlier was it."

"Remember when we were cut off?"

"Oh, so what were you going to say?"

"Well…I've been getting weird dreams, the animals appeared, and I think I went to that endless lake. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sorry, no." It was silent and Riku went over to Luna and put his hands on her shoulders. There was a little silence. "What is it?" "Nothing." He let go and Luna put her shoes back on. She started looking at a seashell she just found.

"Riku, do you, um, like me?" She blushed a bit when she said that. Riku started blushing a bit too. _Crap, she saw right through me? _"Sole kind of read your mind earlier and blabbed it out to me. So…yeah."

"Well, yeah I do. You?" She blushed more and said nothing. "Luna?"

Riku saw a towering red and white gazebo, about twelve feet over the water with addition of some large boulders. It had an open hole in the center of the roof, probably to let the sun in. "That's a nice place." Luna nodded and Riku carried her in his arms. She let out a small gasp. He carried her up the stairs of the gazebo and found a place to sit on the wrap around wooden benches. Riku sat Luna down and sat down next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders again.

"I was wondering if…you…want to go out with me."

Luna blushed a very red color. "A-a-are you serious?" She stood up and played with the rings on her fingers.

Riku stood up, smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm serious."

Luna looked red as an apple and laughed and smiled a little. "S-sure. Why not."

"Then it's a date."

There was a brief moment of silence. Riku and Luna hugged and leaned closer to kiss. But then the drizzle became hard rain. "Oh! It's raining." Luna said and her hair was almost soaked. Riku's face was almost shielded by his hair, but Luna can tell he was smiling. He took his hair out of the way and they leaned in again. This time, they actually kissed. This was going on for about a minute.

Then Luna opened her eyes and stopped kissing and pointed behind Riku. He turned around and found Sora, Sole, Ren, Ken, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid watching. The couple got out of their embrace.

"This is so cute sniffle" Sole said. "You said it sister. Man, now I'm getting all teary-eyed." Cid said trying not to cry. "Wow, I guess this was worth 5500 munny." Leon said looking at the munny and Yuffie was trying to take some but kept on failing.

"If only you guys were this noisy while being sneaky." Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what sis; I thought this kind o' stuff was gross…" Ken said, his eyes widened. Ren shook her head and sighed in an "oh brother" way.

"You guys, let's just give them privacy." Tifa said as she was leaving, but she was holding back a laugh. "Yeah, for _our_ sakes." Cloud said as he was leaving with Tifa.

"Don't get too hasty you two." Sora said and everyone left.

Luna chuckled a bit. "Well, it looks like all of the secret hiding places are not so secret anymore. So when is our date?" Riku embraced her again. "What day is it today again?"

"Wednesday." "Okay, how about Friday?"

"Friday it is." And they started kissing again without a care of the rain.


	9. Chapter 8 Phoenix Strike

A/n: So Riku, how do you rate the kiss?

Riku:…No comment.

Sora: In other words, a pure 20 (gets his ice cream taken and thrown at by Riku).

Me: No fighting you two! Wait no (Sora uses his keyblade to throw at Riku, but it hits the stove and the kitchen blows up)!

Chapter 8 _Phoenix Strike_

It was almost nighttime and Riku and Luna went inside the castle. Luna heard a small rumbling. "You hungry?" Riku made a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess. I didn't eat anything since this morning."

They opened a door in the entrance hall to a dining hall. Sora, Sole, Ren, and Ken were eating. Tifa and Yuffie were with the guys who were playing cards. Leon and Cloud seemed to be rivals in the game.

"Hey Riku, want some?" Sora handed Riku some food that seemed ready for him.

Luna got some food and the two were about to find a place to eat when the group blocked available space, forcing Luna and Riku to sit next to each other. But, it seemed it didn't bother them. Actually, they were a bit happy.

"So, what were you two lovebirds talking about?" Ren asked cutting a piece of meat.

"Nothing." Luna said drinking some soda.

"Oh really?" Sole started to try to read Luna's mind. But a few moments passed and Sole pouted. "Dammit!"

"What?" Sole asked eating a burger.

"Even with the power advancement, I can't use mind reading on her."

"Why is that?" Riku asked Luna.

"We can't use our abilities on each other, well except for the elemental magic."

Ken had a grin. "But, what about Riku?" Sole grinned. "Yes, I can read his mind."

There was a moment of silence and Sole gasped. "Friday huh?"

_Oh crap… _Riku tensed up a bit and Luna can tell what happened. "Sole, as much as you're my sister, you're annoying." Sole stuck out her tongue and pulled her bottom eye lid down.

After dinner, Riku and Sora had a tour of the castle. When that was over, Ren and Ken went to their rooms on the ground floor and the rest of them were on the Level 3 hallway. Sole stopped at a door and went in. "Nighty night guys."

"So how are we going to find rooms?" Sora asked rubbing his eye.

"The door knobs glow to show that the door to it is part of an occupied room. Don't worry, we have plenty."

They walked a few doors down and stopped at Luna's room. "This is my stop. Have a good night."

Sora walked off while Riku stayed with Luna at the doorway. "See you tomorrow?"

Luna made a small smile. "Yeah, I will. Sweet dreams." She gave Riku a kiss on the cheek.

Riku walked to Sora, who seemed to already found a room. Sora made a grin and went inside. _That kid… _Riku found a vacant room and went in. He quickly got in bed and fell asleep.

Several minutes later a rock smashed the window and Riku woke up. He looked at the hole in the window and saw someone on a tree branch run away. Riku got his sword (or Keyblade, I am not sure), opened the window, and jumped to the branch.

He carefully climbed down the treeand kept following the person until he was at the front of the castle. Riku noticed that for some strange reason the flowers were glowing and tiny sparks showered from them. Then he got on a boat to shore and went in the forest.

He kept his guard up and heard a twig crack behind him. Out of the shadows, Phoenix walked in the moonlight. "This is becoming way too easy. Sorry about the window."

"What do you want?"

"This is part of my job. My job," Phoenix took the spear from his back and got ready to fight, "is to kill all who belong to darkness."

Phoenix charged and fought Riku. He was about to strike but Riku blocked it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those that serve evil must see justice." They leaped away from each other. "I will find my brother and the murderer of my parents."

"Well I didn't do anything."

"That's bullshit. Don't you remember what you did a year ago?" Riku lowered his weapon.

"I made a mistake and I am paying for it. Everyone makes mistakes to save people they care about. You're the one that's killing bad guys that don't even know you."

"Shut up! I shall kill you! I won't let you hurt her!"

_Her? _Phoenix threw his spear at Riku but he hit the spear and it ended up stuck to a tree. Riku smirked, and so did Phoenix. He took out two dual pistols and fired. Riku ran and dodged them and hid behind a tree among a cluster.

"Hide and shoot. My kind of game." Phoenix stopped at a tree and shot it multiple times, narrowly missing Riku. Riku quickly got away and lunged at Phoenix and throwing his pistols away from reach.

Riku put his sword an inch away from his face. "It's over Phoenix."

"Heh. So what, you gonna kill me now?" Riku lowered his weapon. "I'm not a killer. It's time for you to learn that." Riku walked away, but Phoenix quickly summoned his spear and slashed Riku's arm.

Phoenix stood up and held his right hand out. Riku quickly turned around and right when he faced Phoenix he felt a sharp and huge pain in his chest. "What…what are you…doing to me?"

"Hurts doesn't it? You see, one of my prey begged for his life. He gave me the ability to constrict objects, making them shatter. Or implode; it depends. I killed the poor bastard anyway. Now, I shall destroy your heart, the nest of all your darkness."

_My…heart…can't…_ Riku kneeled down and fell over, barely conscious. Phoenix lifted up his spear and said, "Die Riku, you will never destroy again."

Suddenly, the dark gray wolf attacked Phoenix. The wolf transformed into a huntress, as if she came right out of a fantasy novel, and she started shooting arrows, forcing Phoenix to retreat.

Then, someone in a glowing white robe with the hood pulled over the face appeared. "You and Theo are supposed to be covert, Gina."

"Look whose talking Aerith. You're supposed to be at the tragedy site or up there." The girl Gina pointed to the sky.

"Do _you _have healing powers? And besides, I have permission." Gina groaned and Aerith healed Riku and turned to Gina.

"Take him to his room and make sure no one sees you." Gina nodded and carried Riku in her arms. Then, at super speed, headed to the castle while Aerith disappeared in white light.


	10. Chapter 9 Tango

A/n: Thanks a lot you guys, my kitchen is gone. No more ice cream sniff.

Riku: It was Sora's fault.

Sora: YOU THREW MY ICE CREAM AT ME!

Riku: That's your problem not mine.

Me: Here we go again (looking through ashes for ice cream).

Chapter 9 _Tango_

It was morning and everyone was eating breakfast. Riku walked in the dining hall fully awake. Sora was stretching his arms. "You seem happy."

"This is the first night that I had a good sleep since those dreams. Of course I kept one eye open just in casesome_ wiseass_tries to kill me, again."

"Phoenix?" Riku nodded. "That guy acts like someone kicked him down below."

They got food and found Ren, wearing a navy blue simple dress, Ken, wearing a red t-shirt and overalls and no oil in his red-brown hair, and Sole in a pink tank top and a long white skirt. Of course, Ken was working on some big machine and eating at the same time.

"What is he doing?" Sora asked as he was about to eat a forkful of eggs. "Making a super oven that can cook anything in any style." Ren said eating cereal.

"She thinks that it can cook, cook everyone when it explodes." Sole said drinking orange juice. "Stop reading my mind!"

"It won't explode! It shall-" The oven made a small explosion and Riku finished the sentence for Ken, "-make a small explosion and break."

Ken started moping and eating his breakfast. Riku looked around. "Where's Luna?"

Sole groaned. "She's probably in the training room or something. Phoenix is usually there and I can't understand why the hell he makes training so…where did he go?" Riku already left the room and Sora took the rest of his food.

"Sora, you're such a pig." Sole said looking at all the food he took.

* * *

Riku bumped into Leon on the way with Cid and Tifa. "What's the rush for?" Tifa laughed at his expression. 

"Training…room…where…is it?"

"Just keep going straight until you see double doors at the end." Leon said in an 'I don't care' tone.Riku sped off and Cid whistled and commented, "That boy can run."

Leon rolled his eyes and called out ahead, "Your welcome."

Riku got to the doors and opened them. The room was pretty big and had a feudal Japanese dojo style. Luna was hanging from a high beam wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and her hair was tied back from a dark green hair band. Phoenix was no where to be found, but Cloud and Yuffie were on the sidelines.

"What are you doing up there?"

Luna levitated herself down and walked up to him. "Nothing. Apparently I came down here for nothing."

"How about you two fight?" Yuffie spoke out loudly from her seat.

"Oh please Yuffie." Cloud said getting up and going to a window. She didn't listen and went out, "I'll get Leon!"

"This should be fun." Riku took a step back and taking out his sword.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Riku was about to attack but Luna blocked it with one of her sais. "I guess you are."

She pushed him away and summoned her other sai. Then they fought again. Leon, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Sora, Sole, and Ken came in with pop corn and sat on the sidelines. "Kick his ass sis!"

"This isn't even serious Sole!" Riku charged but Luna levitated up in the air. But Riku grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. "Wow, imagine if those two young uns break up." Cid spat out his toothpick and got another.

Luna was able to somersault on the landing and then she duplicated herself because of the enhanced ability. _Damn it…_ "That's cheating Luna." Riku said looking at the clone.

"You never said any magic in this fight can't be used." They said at the same time. They lunged at Riku but he jumped out of the way and the two Lunas fell in a pile.

"Sora pass the pop corn." Ken said drinking soda.

"No."

"Please?"

Sora sticks out his tongue. Ken raised a fist and said, "Revenge!"

Riku attacked one of the Lunas and she disappeared back into the real one. Luna summoned water and hurled it toward Riku. He was completely soaked and trying to get back up. Then she summoned ice to make an ice cage and put away her sais.

"Sora can I please have some pop corn?" Sole asked Sora.

"No."

"You had 2 whole bags of pop corn damn it! Gimme!"

Sora showed the pop corn and put his head in the bag and licked the pop corn. He brought his head back up and grinned.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Sole lunged at Sora and started to beat him up. Tifa and Leon were trying to hold them back and Ken took the rest of the pop corn that Sora didn't touch.

Luna went up to the cage and smiled. "I win."

Riku made a small smirk and laughed, "I'm a prisoner and it sucks." Luna made the ice into soft snow and walked to him. But then Riku suddenly pulled her down on the ground and pointed his weapon at her.

Everyone was still and staring. Sora was grabbing Tifa's arm and Sole's hands were in midair trying to claw Sora. Riku helped Luna up.

"I win."

"Do you want a prize or something?"

"No, I'm happy enough." Luna blushed a very deep shade of red as Riku kissed her on the cheek.

Yuffie grinned. "Break it up you two!"

"Hmph, Riku always wants to act cool around some girl. Damn hotshot-"

Sora stopped talking when Riku and Luna were right in front of him. Riku had a grin and asked Luna, "Will you do the honors?"

"H-honors of what?"

Luna grabbed Sora and threw him on the ground and made an ice cage around him. "Don't feed the Sora guys."

* * *

Ren came in the room panting. "Phoenix broke in the prison fortress and blew it up!" 

Ken, who was drinking soda, spat it right out. "SAY WHAT?"

"And Kairi's with him! It's the Exorcist all over again!"

"Kairi?" Sora busted out of the cage and ran past Ren.

Everyone else ran ahead and found Kairi in the entrance hall screaming and struggling from none other than Sephiroth.


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome Back

Chapter 10 _Warning_

Sephiroth somehow was holding Kairi down with black fire pillars. "HOW DARE YOU! LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Cloud got his weapon and charged Sephiroth, but the attack was blocked by Sephiroth's arm. Sora helped Cloud, and Sephiroth pushed them away.

"What do you want now?" Tifa said helping Sora and Cloud up.

Sephiroth ignored her and stabbed Kairi on her right palm. She screamed in pain, and a mark appeared and disappeared in black smoke with. No one noticed the smoke going into a small box one out of two cloaked people on a high window edge and disappeared.

Sephiroth and the pillars quickly disappeared and Kairi woke up. "What am I doing here? Why am I bleeding?" Sora helped her up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back." The two followed Ren to her room and everyone else looked at Phoenix, who was sitting on a chair drinking beer.

"You're such a smartass." Riku said putting a hand to his head.

"Riku. Phoenix…" Phoenix payed no attention and just took another drink. Luna got mad and snatched the bottle away. "You're such a retard! You let Sephiroth in here and he could have killed everyone!"

"But he didn't. Do you want to know what I found or not?"

Leon walked up. "We're listening."

"Ryuu was at the basement level of the fortress with his followers, monsters, and Ares-King. There were bones in cages, bottled blood, etc. While I was there, an inmate was killed by a follower, a girl, who was taking out the eyes. You wouldn't want to know what they did to the body afterwards."

Everyone was silent and their faces looked pale. "Wait, how were you able to get out if all those people were down there?" Yuffie asked her voice sort of low. "I had anonymous help from someone you won't believe. Even if I told you, you'd think I'm lying."

"Try us." Cid said taking out his toothpick. "Sorry gramps, but no." Cid got mad and threw the toothpick at him. "Wiseass…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS!" A hooded girl smashed a stone wall with her fist and was in rage toward the general. "WHY THE HELL WE KEEP YOU ALIVE IS SOMETHING THAT PISSES ME-"

"Calm down Thorn." A young man with long bronze hair, an eye patch over his left eye, said picking up the debris and putting them back where they were with the wave of his hand.

"AND YOU! IF YOU KILLED THAT DAMNED BROTHER OF YOURS WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE HE WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE SERIF!"

"Enough." Ryuu's voice said through the box. "Serif has his reasons and we have what we need. All I need now is a heart for my true form. As for you, Ares-King," the general was shaking and staggering until he was at the wall, "you are of no use to me. But your heart is something I might require for my human body."

"N-no you will not! I kept my end of the deal! You promised not to harm me! Guards!" No answer. "Guards?"

"Sorry, they can't hear you, not where they are at least. Courtesy of Thorn." Serif said pointing to one of the piles of bone dust and blood. "Thorn, please get me my heart from this imbecile. And don't get too messy."

The girl took off her hood revealing all blood red eyes and very short gold hair, with creepy fangs and facial tattoos to top it off. Then she pulled a strand of hair and it became a long, thin metal whip. "My eating habits are never messy." She said as she licked her teeth.

"Master, what about those four? You know they may be necessary for the door."

"Patience, young one. We only need those boys to help with that. As for the girls, I have a feeling they will be having a family reunion with me. A heart from one of them can be good for my little pet."

Then there was a ripping and crunching sound. Serif turned around and found Thorn's mouth bloody, her eyes were just red at the iris, and was holding the heart (not the organ one) in a glass orb. The general was just a pile of blood and bone dust.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, Riku's got a new girlfriend? He sure goes quickly." Kairi asked looking at her hand that is good as new. She got rid of her cloak and is wearing her pink outfit. She had been filled in on everything…even about Riku and Luna.

"Yep. They're even having a date tomorrow." Sora said grinning.

"Sora, why do you do this type of stuff?" Sole said eating a lollipop and rolling her eyes.

"That's how I am." He said laughing and hugging Kairi with one arm. "And you usually do this type of stuff." Sole stuck her tongue out. Riku and Luna came in and sat down on one of the benches. "So, are you okay Kairi?"

"Yep, I'm fine Riku. That girl next to you, is that your girlfriend?"

The two blushed, but Luna blushed a lot more, looking like a tomato. "Sora's idea, not mine." Sole said to Riku holding her hands up.

"I think we should go into the city." Kairi said.

"Why?" Sora asked in a complaining tone.

"Well, you, me, and Riku need new clothes." Riku and Sora were looking at their clothes that they've been wearing since they got here.

"Kairi, we've been able to keep ourselves and our clothes clean. Isn't that enough?" Sora said putting his hands behind his head. Everyone could have sworn there was a little twinkle to pursuade Kairi.

"Nope." Sora looked glum and unhappy. The thought of going with Kairi for shopping scared him.

"Yay! C'mon let's go!" Sole said almost knocking over a potted plant.

"Be careful. Yeah we can-um will you guys wait for me; I'll be in my room." Luna said covering a corner of her mouth with her hand.

"Sure. I'll get you when we're about to leave." Riku said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She left the room and headed for her room. Luna went in her room and closed the door. She went to a mirror and wiped something at the corner of her mouth. Then she looked at it, it was black blood. Some more spilled out of the corner of her mouth again.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Sephiroth appeared sitting on a chair near the window.

"Why are you here? Get out."

"Message from Aerith. Of course, it will be my way and not her pacifistic one."

Luna turned around and was confused. "You know where Aerith is? And why would she talk to you?"

"It was necessary for her to. She can't come here because of maintaining balance in the worlds business. Besides, this concerns you all…including Sole."

She got mad and sent a huge ice shard at him, but he grabbed it and threw it out the window. "Now, let's try not to kill each other here." Sephiroth stood up. "You were destined to sacrifice your heart the day of the attack on that island world. Of course there was a warning earlier, but you didn't listen."

"Because I will not leave my sister and my friends now."

"But you know what happens when you don't get it over with on time."

Luna gasped and kneeled on the floor. She coughed and a little black blood was on the floor. Some was on her hand and she glared at Sephiroth.

"Exactly the dusk of the day of the attack the person next on the line will experience some pain. The heart will start dying until an unfortunate yet destined death falls upon that said person, or the heart dies out."

"Go to hell. I'm not listening to you."

"It's the truth." Sephiroth took out a light blue flower that had a lot of petals missing and was a bit withered. It was also showing a black aura around it. "This even proves it. Of course, you know what this is."

Luna raised her head up. "Just tell me as if I don't know."

"This shows how much time someone has left to live. Everyone has one. When all the petals are gone and it is completely wilted and dead, so is that person."

"Screw it. Like that thing is true."

A petal fell off and disappeared in tiny sparks when it touched the floor. Luna felt a sharp pain in her heart and lowered her head.

"Are you sure? It looks like your life got shortened a bit. Why are you being so persistent? Is it your bonds of friends? The need to care for your sister?"

Luna was silent and unmoving. "Maybe it is love?" She quickly turned her head to him and he grinned.

"What a tragedy. A young girl stares death in the eye because of love."

Her eyes started to swell with tears and she felt her voice leaving her in fear. Her face looked as fearful as a caged animal ready to be fed to the lions. Sephiroth walked over and took her chin.

"Either way, Luna, your friends, Sole, and Riku will find you. And once Riku sees you, cold and limp, he will wish for his end to come. But he won't get it that easily. Of course there is, I don't know, jumping off a cliff or whatever the hell humans do for suicide these days. That is, if he really cares for you that much."

She bent her head down and cupped her head in her hands. Luna started silently crying and Sephiroth just grinned, "Hmmm, I guess I got some pain out of this after all." He disappeared in black feathers and darkness.

A/n: Me: Finally! Number 10!

Riku: She's happy. (Doorbell rings)

Sora: I'll get it. (Sora leaves for a moment and comes back.)

Me: Who is it?

Sora: Oh it's just Sephiroth. (There is silence and I have a creeped out look on my face.)

Me: Well, it might take a while for me to get the next chapter. But I'll be having a new story...and please R&R. Now I'll be going off to Alaska to escape...

Sephiroth: Going somewhere?

Me: Riku or Sora, please tell me you have Cloud's number.

Riku and Sora: Nope.

Me: Oh...RUN-! (Robotic voice says "we're experiencing technical difficulties" and there is static on the TV.)


	12. Chapter 11 Outing in the City

A/n: Why did it take you so long to save us Cloud?

Cloud: I didn't feel like it. (All4Riku leaves for a brief moment).

Riku: You shouldn't have said that.

Sora: How come?

(All4Riku comes back with Sephiroth and an evil grin) He's all yours Seph.

C, R, and S: O.O Oh crap.

Chapter 12 _Outing in the City_

"It's taking her way too long…What's sis doing up there?" Sole said worrying and biting her bottom lip. Luna has been in her room for more than 5 minutes and no one heard from her.

"Do you think Ryuu came back to possess her?" Kairi asked and sitting with Sora. Sole shook her head. "No way, sis is way too tough for some old guy to possess her."

Riku went up the stairs abruptly. Sora stood up and ran after him. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"To check up on her. I said I would anyway."

"But…what if you're not supposed to? I mean, you might not find something pretty if you check on her."

Riku didn't listen and just walked off to Luna's room. He knocked on her door and called her name. On the other side of the door Luna was still crying and on the floor. When she heard him call her she quickly got up and wiped her face. She summoned water magic and washed the black blood off the floor. After that she took a cup of water on a table and drank some.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Luna took notice that her clothes were dirty from the blood and went to change. "Um yeah I'm okay. I just tripped, but I'm okay. And…I'm almost done."

She put on a white longsleeve that had the side of the sleeves tied and the fabric that tied them togetther criscrossed like sneakers do and a pair of jeans. Then she put on white flat shoes and tied her hair back in a white ribbon. "You can come in now."

Riku opened the door and looked at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and walked with him. She walked with him and he asked, "How did you trip?"

"Well, I left something on the floor and I tripped on it." Riku stopped and turned to her. "Your eyes look swollen. Were you crying?"

She shook her head furiously and replied, "Allergies, that's all."

_I can't tell him, not yet. I won't let him get hurt. _"There you are." Yuffie said eating an apple. "We were thinking about barging into your room."

"Correction: _You _wanted to barge in to see if they were going to do anything up there." Tifa pointed out. Yuffie laughed innocently then thought of something. "We'll need two cars. Cid and Ken are gonna work on something here. Anyone have a car?"

"I have a car for some of us. But it can fit 5 people max." Phoenix looked at the group and stood up. "How about my truck?"

"No." Luna, Sole, and Ren said. "What's so bad about it?" Phoenix asked in a hard tone.

"It's like a monster truck Phoenix. Are we going to the city or a mountain trail?" Sole said slapping her forehead.

"…Tch fine. My jeep has enough room for the rest."

"Luna will go with me, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie. Can we take your car Ren?" Luna looked at Leon and he had a look that he knew something.

"Uh, sure. It's the dark blue Camry." Ren handed Leon the car keys. Everyone went outside and used the boats to cross the lake. They walked through a pathway on the right and found vehicles. Phoenix opened the car doors for his black jeep and let Ren in the front seat.

"Why can't I sit in the front?" Sole said pouting.

"'Cause it's my car and anything goes the way I want to."

"Phoenix…" Ren said when he got in the driver's seat. Phoenix looked at her and she looked like she's serious. "Fine, you'll get shotgun when we get back." Sole cheered and secretly stuck her tongue out at Phoenix. He guessed what she did and hit Sole on the head.

Leon got in the driver seat and Cloud went in the passenger. Luna sat on the left window seat and Tifa sat in between her and Yuffie. Everyone started the cars and drove a pathway to the city. Luna said nothing to anyone and stared off at the passing scenery. Yuffie kept on trying to make Luna laugh by saying knock knock jokes, but they weren't helping.

"Aren't you going to tell us what's going on or not?" Cloud asked not looking at Luna. She bolted upright and was shocked. _Him and Leon know? How? _"What are you talking about?"

"You can't hide it. Cloud heard you while he was taking a walk around the castle. He knows what happened between you and Sephiroth." Leon said speeding up the car. Tifa and Yuffie had clueless faces and stared at the guys and Luna. She made fists on her lap and sighed. "Well, everything that happened is true. I'm living on very little time…and I'm sort of ill. I can help Sole from this, but I might not."

"Whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. "My family has been cursed ever since around the time of my great-great grandfather's generation. No one knows why. And the next oldest member of the family must sacrifice their heart to prevent Ryuu from destroying a world. How he is tied into this, I don't know. Depending how strong the person is, the curse can be broken or it won't affect the next person in line for a few years. But, almost all of my ancestors were only childs or had one sibling."

"That's why you had to keep moving, isn't it? To cover your tracks and prevent casualties." Tifa asked looking out a window. Yuffie was looking from Tifa to Luna and back to Tifa and so on. "But if you had a hometown, then your grandparents and whatever stayed right?"

"It's probably because Ryuu didn't have a long lasting physical body until the curse was going to be on my dad. The day he got cursed was a couple of years after Sole was born, giving Ryuu enough time to plan as possessing Kairi. But my mom took any memory of our home and put it someplace there. And when we moved without her from Destiny Islands, she suppressed any memory of us in everyone, including Sora and Riku, until the world was in danger again."

Cloud was silent. "…Then what about Aerith?"

"She's alive, or that's what Sephiroth says. But she might not be able to help directly. We might be on our own."

"You've gotta tell everyone." Yuffie said, her voice was almost silent.

"I can't. Or…I shouldn't. I don't want anyone getting hurt over this. Phoenix wouldn't have much care and do something stupid. Ren and Ken would worry over me and accidentally tell someone. Sora and Kairi would get themselves involved. Sole would deny everything and worry about me even more. And Riku…". Tifa and Yuffie looked at her and a tear escaped Luna's eye. "He might try to stop it and get himself killed. I don't want any of that." Luna wiped away the tear with the back of her hand.

Leon was thinking to himself as usual and said, "Wonder what everyone else is thinking?"

Sole and Kairi were chatting while Phoenix and Ren barely talked, but just glanced at each other. Riku had a weird feeling and Sora looked concerned. "You okay man?" Riku tried to focus on something else and avoid anyone getting suspicious. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

They arrived at a huge building and parked the cars. As they were about to go in, Luna told Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud to wait. She took out a thin needle and took one of their wrists. "I don't want to risk Sole reading your minds, so this seal should block anything we said on the ride here. But it will wear off until this needle is broken, okay?" Luna softly made an invisible design on each of their wrists. Then a half sun and half moon glowed and disappeared. "We should hurry up." The group catched up with the others and inside.

* * *

"Damn pig. He wasn't even a snack." Thorn, wearing sunglasses, a long platinum blonde wig, and all black clothes was next to Serif, who was also wearing sunglasses but was wearing a suit and a short red head wig. They were on the food court drinking coffee. 

"You look fine." Thorn got angry. "Oh really?" She took off her sunglasses and didn't look like a matured teen but a woman in her late 20's, plus the fact her eyes were almost completely black. "I had lives that lasted 2 days, maybe a little less, of youth but a bloody half hour is like one berry to your human needs."

Serif made a small laugh. "I guess being young for as long as that old geezer-" Thorn grabbed Serif's hand so hard that her nails started to dig into his skin. "You shouldn't talk about him like that!" Tiny drops of blood oozed from the digged in nails.

He shook her off and sighed. "Can't believe you still have respect for him even after what he did, considering you were his wife."

"I'm still am and I'm pretty happy the way I am right now thank you very much. Though I'm not considered human, I still have the most important things: youth and power." Serif just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. And you can pick someone to stalk and eat later." Thorn giggled and put her sunglasses on.

Several feet away on a bench was Aerith, who was disguised with a short brown wig and a pink knee high dress and black boots. Gina was wearing a black haired wig and wearing a plaid skirt, a white blouse with a red tie, and knee high socks with white sneakers. "Theo's always late. Just because he is a young guardian doesn't mean he can slack off."

Just then Gina got hit playfully on the head by Theo, who was naturally platinum blonde and his hair was a bit spiky. He had gray eyes and wearing sneakers, black baggy jeans and a brown t-shirt. He sat down and had a can of soda.

"'Sup?" He said in a natural British accent. Gina got mad. "Why are you always late? If Sole was in danger your ass would be on the line with Them. And we'll never be human again. No more doctor guy for me to date…"

Our characters sat at a table and Sora and Yuffie started an eating contest with Chinese food. "There they are..." Aerith saw Cloud who was next to Tifa. "You like Blondie or something?" Theo asked putting his feet on the bench and crossing his legs. "No…it's not like that. He looks after me. It's like a brother-sister bond, at least that's what I think."

"It looks like he's after that brunette girl." Gina gasped. "CAN YOU TRY TO BE SENSITIVE TO PEOPLE'S FEELINGS?" Theo just had a blunt expression and sipped his cola. "Sonuva…"

Luna kept turning her head looking for Sole, Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie. "Where'd they go?" Riku was thinking and sipped some soda. "The arcade. Why?" Luna had a doomed expression. "Oh no…" Luna whispered to Leon and Tifa and they headed out for the arcade. Ren was thinking, but decided to talk to Phoenix, of course, it ended quickly.

Sora was playing arcade games and trying to win Kairi a big pink teddy bear holding a red velvet heart. Yuffie was playing one of life's hardest arcade games…the crane. "C'mon. Go for the cell phone key chain…" She grabbed it, but failed. She got mad and kicked the game and hurt her toe. "Owie!"

"Yeah! I'm queen of this game!" Sole just won a game of DDR and seeing praise by a lot of people. The loser, a tall lanky guy was mad and ready to beat her up. "You want some?" Sole ducked the first punch and kicked the guy so hard he was unconscious. "Yeah! I kick butt!"

Leon and Tifa grabbed Sole and Yuffie who was about to throw her huge shuriken at the machine. Sora followed them and Kairi trailed behind him with her big teddy bear. When Sole was on her way to her seat, she bumped into Theo.

"Oops, sorry!" Theo just gave her a smirk. "It's no problem." Sole could've thought her heart stopped. He walked back to where Gina and Aerith were. Sole just sat down and drank her milkshake. "That guy is so…HOT!"

Ren, Luna, Riku, and Phoenix just stared at her. Leon just shook his head. "You don't want to know." From a distance, Gina cupped her hand to her right ear and heard everything. "Theo, you know that you're asking to be stripped of your job, right?"

Theo just shrugged. "After about 4 generations of being a family guardian and 16 forever, I never thought there would be something out of this. But…I guess there is something now." Gina narrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to enlighten you on how old you should be right now?" Aerith put her hand on Gina's shoulder. "Let him be. Besides, both of you might be human this time. I know you will. And then you can find the person that will make you happy."

* * *

"Well, whaddya think?" Serif asked Thorn as they were about to enter an empty elevator besides a young man in a military garb, a soldier for Ares-King. "I think Sole has a good heart for the master's pet." Thorn shook her head and struck the guy. She fed on his life and heart and her eyes were back to normal and she got young again. The man, though, was a pile of bone dust and blood. 

"Luna has the biggest impact, due to her situation. Friends, a curse, a little sister, and a boyfriend. What more chaos can a girl ask for?" Serif nodded and Thorn made the bone dust and blood disappear. "It was hard…for your brother to be there?"

"Of course. He's looking for our parents' murderer and I'm in the hotseat. I don't even remember what happened."

"He wants to reunite with you, that's all. But...you did the right thing though. They were going to kill you, remember?" Thorn put her hands behind her back, and a dark stone appeared and glowed purple.

"Yeah. I do...We should get back right now. You had your snack and Ryuu wants us to finish the body." They teleported out of the elevator and the pile of bone dust and blood disappeared.

* * *

Cid and Ken greeted everyone back at the castle when they got back in the night. "Guess what? Cid helped me out making a mini CPU! It is a mini super computer that looks like a text messaging cell phone-" 

"That's great Ken." Sole said passing by. The others except Kairi walked past with their bags and Ken started moping.

"There, there shorty. It took me a while to get my inventions a ticket to respect." Ken looked at Cid teary eyed. "Really?" Cid took out his cigarette. "Nah, it took me pretty fast." And Ken's hope shattered. Kairi patted him on the shoulder to aid in his episode of moping.

When Riku was about to go into his room, Luna stopped him. "Um, Riku…I've got a question…" Riku looked at her and had concern in his eyes. "Well, what if I'm in huge trouble, what would you do?"

He was taken aback at what she said. "I'll help you of course. No matter what it takes." Luna looked at the floor. "D-do you care for me that much?" Her voice was very quiet. Riku held and smiled. "I really do care for you that much. That's the truth."

Luna blushed so much that her face was cherry red. Riku leaned in to kiss her at the cornor of her lips and walked to his door. "Remember tomorrow." Luna nodded and he went inside. She walked to her room and found a note on her desk.

_Tick tock tick tock. You're running out of time. –Sephiroth_

Luna crumpled the note and threw away. She changed into a white tank top and light purple pajama pants. She stayed awake for a while and then fell asleep. _I just hope tomorrow will be enough. Even though I'm on thin ice, I won't crash through it. _

A/n: Now will you behave?

Cloud:(Rubbing his head) Whatever.

Sora: She's scary when she's mad.

Riku: But why did Sephiroth come here in the first place?

Me: I sort of got him mad.

S and R: How?

Me: I sold his Masamune.

Everyone: O.O What the heck?

Me: Anyway…Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 12 Someone to Love

(Disclaimer: Me own nothing except my OCs.)

Chapter 13 _Someone to Love_

_It was the shore of Destiny Islands that seemed unfamiliar to Luna. She never saw a beach at her home, but she can't remember what was at her home. Sole already found a friend name Selphie, and Luna has been avoiding everyone and drawing marks in the sand with her fingers. "Who are you?" She quickly turned around and found a young boy with aqua eyes and silver hair. _

_Not knowing what to do, she ran off into the seaside shack and hid. But he went in and she ran outside across the short bridge to the tiny island with the bent tree. She hid behind it and held her legs and put her head on her knees. "Why did you run away?" Luna looked up and found the boy staring at her. _

"_I want my dad." She gloomily said. She put her head on her knees again. _

"…_You're new, right?" Luna slightly nodded and barely moved. "How about you come with me. You can meet some of the kids here. I'm sure you're pretty lonely out here with no one around." He lent her his hand and helped her up. "What's your name?"_

"_L-Luna. What about you?"_

"_I'm Riku. Maybe you'll learn to like it here." He walked ahead of her and Luna decided to follow him. _

"…_Riku?"_

* * *

"Riku?" Someone whispered. Riku opened his eyes and found Luna sitting on his bed in a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top. He was a bit startled, but tried to keep the noise on. "What is it?"

"Shhhh, everyone's still asleep. And good morning. This is just my copy. You should get ready right now for…oh." Luna saw Riku sit up straight…and he had no shirt. She slightly blushed and looked away. "Anyway, this is so Sole won't know what we're doing, and then try to spy on us, horribly."

Riku rubbed his eye and grinned. "Yeah I got it. So, how about when we're ready, we go to that tree in the woods. 'Kay?"

"Alright. See you soon." She smiled and the copy disappeared. Riku got up and got ready, but tried to keep quiet of anyone that can hear him. He finished everything and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a light, white and short sleeved shirt with three navy blue pin stripes from the shoulders and sleeves. There was also a pair of black slightly baggy jeans with a pair of his sneakers.

He quietly walked off and slowly crept down the stairs. Unfortunately, he bumped into Phoenix. "Watch it."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Whatever."

"Going somewhere?"

"It's none of your damn business." Riku said walking off. Phoenix kept staring at him until Riku was outside. He grinned and rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll fight him after his little date." He walked in the dining hall and saw Ren in green pajamas already eating breakfast. She looked up, smiled, and waved to him. "Apparently it's contagious."

Riku was leaning against a statue in the area staring at the light gray sky. _Wonder if there is ever any sun here…_ He heard someone walking and saw Luna in a light blue off the shoulder shirt and a short black layered skirt and black sandals. Her hair was a bit wavy and there was a thin braid with a light blue ribbon. She had a silver ring on her right thumb and ring finger and had her amulet.

"Hi, again. You look great." Luna walked over to him. He stood up and stared at her. "Thanks, you look amazing."

She blushed cherry red and looked down. "Thank you…So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Riku took out his hand. "Shall we?" Luna grabbed his hand and they walked off.

Sole woke up wearing pink pajamas and had breakfast. Sora was wearing Valor form and Kairi was wearing a simple white dress. "Where are sis and Riku?" Sora shrugged. Sole asked Ren, Ken, Leon, everyone, but no one knew where they were.

"They're out." Phoenix said playing with a lighter.

"'Out'? What do you mean out?"

He sighed and gestured to Sora and Kairi. Sole didn't get it, but then it hit her. "THEY'RE ALREADY OUT ON THEIR DATE!?" Her voice could have been heard in the entire castle. "Guys, we gotta supervise!"

"Why? Won't we ruin their date?" Kairi asked.

"No! There could be those weird Heartless thingies and then their date will be screwed. Who's with me?" Their was utter silence. "You guys don't know how to back a girl up."

* * *

"_In…there?" Luna said looking terrified. They were in front of a small tunnel that goes inside a large tree. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." Riku went ahead and crawled inside. "Come on, there's nothing in here."_

_Luna shook her head. "I-I don't like small dark spaces. They scare me." Riku came back out. "How about you close your eyes and follow me closely behind. Okay?" Riku went inside and Luna went in shortly after him with her eyes closed. She had no idea what was around her and then she felt someone help her up. _

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now." Luna opened her eyes and saw that the tree was hollow inside and there was a hole at the very top, good enough as a lookout tower. There were some vines thick and strong enough to climb. "Cool huh?"_

* * *

"Alright, now you can open them."

Luna opened her eyes and they were at a park and there was a picnic on the grass with some food on it. "Wow, aren't you the romantic?"

"Sure am." They held hands until they sat down on the blanket and started having breakfast. When they were eating, Luna asked something.

"What else are we going to do?"

"Just wait and see. You'll like it."

"I'm not much of a person that's all on surprises."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Luna took a tiny flower in the grass and twisted it. "If Sole and Ken throw a surprise birthday for you, you'll understand."

Riku chuckled. "I think I get the picture. Well look here…" Riku found a butterfly the color of his eyes on Luna's hair. He let it perch on his hand and showed it to Luna.

"It's beautiful…" Luna looked at it.

"It is…but not as much as you are." Riku said looking at her. She quickly looked at him and blushed and a pink color rushed through her face. Riku leaned in to kiss her cheek and the butterfly flew away.

Somewhere in the bushes Gina and Theo were watching in their animal forms. "Apparently the bosses don't know anything about privacy." Gina said shaking her head.

"Actually, it's kinda cute. Besides, Luna could get attacked on her date."

"By who? Her boyfriend?"

"No. Things that happen to people happen a lot in this world."

Gina was silent. "Wouldn't Sole be in danger if she is alone?" Theo quickly flew away and Gina was finally alone.

* * *

"_Wow it's so pretty!" Sole said, with cotton candy in hand. There was a white rocket of light that went in the night sky and it blossomed into a red firework and showered. The night of a carnival at the Islands Riku, Luna, Sole, and Sora were able to go and look at the fireworks before their parents would make them come home. _

"_How far up do they go?" Sora asked when a blue firework appeared. _

"_Probably so high everyone can see." Luna said in awe. Sole continued to eat her cotton candy. _

"_What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Riku asked Luna when more people made noises in amazement of more fireworks. _

"_I mean, maybe the entire island, or maybe every person beyond. My mom said that there are other people out there. We're just a part of…of…"_

"_A big house?" Sole asked looking at her older sister. _

"_Yeah, I guess it could be put like that. A house big enough for everyone to live in."_

_Riku thought about that. When the finale of the fireworks started, he saw Luna smile at the sprouting of lights in the sky. _

* * *

"Ohhhh where the heck are they?" Sole said. Ever since breakfast she's in a regular light orange t-shirt and jeans.

"Calm down Sole. Just because we won't spy on them doesn't mean that something will happen." Ren, in a simple white dress, said picking up some herbs and flowers.

"Yeah right! This is not fair!" She sat down on a wooden bench and pouted.

Leon shook his head and went inside and in the basement of the castle to find Cid using a computer. "Hey Cid."

"What is it Leon?"

"I know that I'll get beat up for this, but there is something about Luna." He told him everything. Cid looked down and took out his toothpick.

"Damn, that's a harsh 'something'." Cid said as Leon used the needle on his wrist, just like yesterday. "Ain't there somethin' we can do?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's up to her." Leon said as the symbol glowed and faded into nothingness. "Things shouldn't be like this…"

_Some time passes…_

Luna and Riku have been at a boardwalk on the edge of a city. There were small shops, buildings, a small theme park, and a beach on the other side, the sky darkening on it's horizon to show it was evening. They stopped by a dance club and went inside. There were people on the dance floor and some were on small tables. They decided to go to a table and had some drinks.

"Riku…thanks for taking me out. I'm having a really good time."

"Your welcome." The music changed to a slow song. Luna started to sway to the music. "You like this song?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Riku got up and took her hand. "Let's dance." Luna looked confused as Riku brought her to the dance floor. A few seconds passed and Luna had no idea what to do.

"What's wrong?"

"I sort of never danced before." Riku took her hands and put one on his shoulder and the other with one of his hands. His other arm went around her waist and held her. "Then it's time for you to learn. Just follow my lead." They moved slowly and Luna started to get the hang of it. Some more slow songs played and Luna eventually laid her head against his chest, humming something, almost familiar. Riku was reminded of that lake he "went to" a few days ago. Then a new song started and Luna raised her head and saw the time.

"Time flies when you're having fun." She said, still holding on to him.

Riku held her arms. "How about going outside?" Luna nodded and followed him out. When they exited the dance club, it looked like night time can happen at any moment. They walked to the large wooden pole that made a fence to separate the boardwalk from the beach. They sat down and looked out to the ocean.

"Part of something bigger…" Luna said interlocking her fingers on her lap. Riku looked at her for a while and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's the same thing I thought…a year ago."

Luna turned to Riku and looked at his face. "What were you thinking then?" Riku turned his head to face the beach again.

"I was thinking about what is out there…away from the island. If I still remembered you, I would have kept asking myself where you were. And I still would want to leave the island."

Luna was silent. "That was what I was thinking. I was sad that I had to leave you guys back on the island. Even though I knew the walls were there to keep worlds apart, I still kept thinking about how to go back there."

Riku noticed a tear was threatening to come down from one of her eyes. He took his hand and wiped it away with one finger. She smiled and said, "Sorry, didn't know where it came from."

"I know. It's okay." Luna hugged him with her arms around his neck. Riku stroked her hair and then moved away a little to kiss her on her lips. While they were there, the butterfly flew past them and along the boardwalk.

(Read and Review if you like this chapter.)


	14. Chapter 13 Two Down

Chapter 14 _Two Down_

The past week has been sliding smoothly. Too smoothly according to Phoenix. "Something's up. Ryuu hasn't done anything so far…what's he planning?" Ren looked over and sighed. "Phoenix…you sent Sole and Yuffie to the fortress for investigation. I'm sure nothing is wrong."

Kairi walked in and looked at Phoenix. "You're not gonna believe this."

Everyone was at the computer and Sole and Yuffie was on the screen. "It's gone!" Sole said in the camera.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix said to the screen. Sole adjusted the camera to show that the fortress was gone. "The hell…?"

"Yeah, it's gone! There are no guards anywhere, no trace of the building, nothing!" Yuffie said. Everyone in the room was tense. "Yuffie, you and Sole have to leave, now!" Leon said.

"And the rabbit entered the fox's den…" A male in the cloak appeared wielding a big staff and the blade of an axe at the end. He extended his hand and Yuffie and Sole were forced to the ground. "Little girls shouldn't be playing around in places like this…" He looked at the camera and took off his hood. Phoenix stared and his fists clenched. "Never knew I was photogenic. Well, bye bye." He took his weapon and broke the camera. The screen was static.

"We've got to get them back! That guy can kill him!" Luna said running out the room. Tifa grabbed her arm to stay still. "We'll save them. But we've got to get things straight first."

"Well, we are going down to that old castle. If the fortress is gone, then my money's on that castle. That guy is…he is working for Ryuu and he can get us to help in this mess. We're leaving, now." Phoenix rushed out grabbing his spear and guns on his way out. Sora scratched his head.

"What's with him?" Ren looked at where he left and looked like he remembered something.

"I think I know what…That guy…is Serif."

_Wait a minute…that's… _"Phoenix's brother." Riku said looking at the static screen.

Everyone looked like they saw a ghost. "You mean that psycho has a bro? Great…I have a feeling he's a bit crazier than Phoenix. Ugh…" Sora sighed.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise. You finally did something useful Serif." Thorn said twirling her hair. Yuffie and Sole were in a cage that had a lock with darkness around it. "Ryuu will be pleased."

"Hey! Psycho chick! Let us out and we might not kick your ass!" Yuffie yelled banging on the bars.

"My, my. Such big words for such small prey." A man with neck-length black hair and piercing red eyes. He had the same cloak as Thorn and Serif, but it seemed a little more elaborate. He grinned and his teeth looked pretty sharp for a normal person. "Ah, Sole. So good to finally see you."

Sole backed away and took her fans. "Shut up! You won't be so glad for your little friend to catch us when sis and the rest of 'em get here!"

"…Luna. She won't be much of a threat. Especially the predicament she is in…" Sole's eyes widened and she sent fire at Ryuu, but he repelled it with dark fire. "You best know your place little one."

Thorn's eyes became black and she grinned. "Master, is it alright if I played with our guests?"

"Later. I think Serif should be the welcome party." Ryuu held out the stone and Serif looked dazed. "Remember what your parents tried to do to you, their son. You must let your brother see the light."

* * *

Sora scratched his head and has a confused look. "I know that there is an old castle here, but where's the door?" Everyone was at the wall. Phoenix is looking for any stones that can control the wall, a hidden switch. 

"I'm not sure. I've been here, but didn't attempt to find the entrance." Luna said floating up over the wall. "Something is hiding what's beyond the wall. I don't see anything. All that's there is water."

"…Maybe we should knock." Cloud shrugged.

Tifa looked at him. "Cloud…I don't think you should be making jokes like that."

But a door appeared and there was awkward silence. "Told you so." He reached the door and opened it. There was a bright light and no one could see. The next moment, everyone was in a large chamber with water leaking through some of the cracks on the old stone walls. Statues were broken or worn out, and it was cold like a freezer box.

Leon took out a small computer and turned it on. "Hey you guys." Cid, Ken, Kairi, and Ren were on the monitor and looking through. "Where are we?"

"Hold up there Leon." Cid said. A few moments passed and he looked at Leon. "You are under a lake apparently. Ken found some new stuff on this castle. It's been submerged for some time now after a flood."

"Then there was nothing hiding the castle?"

"Nah, not really. One more thing. The castle isn't exactly safe. Parts of the castle might cave in from water." Leon nodded and turned off the tiny computer.

"Brother…" Everyone looked around and they see the robed man with his weapon in hand. "Come with me."

Phoenix stepped back and drew out his gun. "You've got some damn nerve. Now you want me to go with you?"

"Sorry about mom and pops. But…they had it coming."

He shot bullets until there was no more ammo left in it. Phoenix threw away the gun and held his hand out. Serif staggered back but stomped forward, repelling the attack. "New tricks? Sorry it's gotta be like this."

"Do you want to fight or not?" Sora asked with the Keyblade ready. Serif sighed and muttered something. He used his power over gravity and everyone was floating like it was zero gravity. Riku looked what he can do to stop the awkward moment of gravity and looked at Serif's hand. It barely had any armor, but the other hand did. He threw his sword at the hand and Serif clenched it in pain.

Everyone was let down and they attacked Serif at once. Serif was able to fight back and hold them off. He summoned the Heartless with the fog helping them and battle started. (I don't want to write down the entire fight scene, so it will be short and simple.)

Sora slashed the last of the Heartless and Serif was weakened by attacks from the others. He gripped his injured shoulder, but Phoenix had the blade of the spear inches from his face. "You'll pay now brother."

"Serif, you finally blew it." Thorn teleported in and had the golden whip in her hand and her eyes were still black. "Ryuu is not happy about it. Not happy at all. You can guess why I am here."

"So, Thorn, he wants you to do the dirty work again, huh?"

"Oh shut up already. He had enough hassle dealing with you and your parents." Serif and Phoenix froze and had icy glares at Thorn. "Keeping you on the leash was the pain in the ass." Thorn slashed Serif with the whip and took out a couple of strings of hair and let them fall on the floor. They became gold snakes with venom dripping from the fangs and ruby eyes. "Time to clean up the trash."

"Is that why Ryuu went on that possession spree?" A boy asked. It was Theo, with Gina and Aerith. "Personally I think you are mad in the head. Your husband or whatever your mind tells you is just using you as a puppet."

Thorn clenched her teeth, causing the snakes to disintegrate, and sent her whip toward them. But Aerith was able to make a shield that burst into white feathers when the whip hit it. Thorn got mad and teleported out. Everyone stared at the three allies and Cloud had a look of shock when he saw Aerith.

"You're alive?"

"Of course. I don't give up that easily." Aerith went to Serif and held out a white stone with a few feathers floating in it. She held it up to his temple and he got knocked out cold. "He should be better. Hopefully he knows the truth."

"What truth?" Sora asked putting away the Keyblade.

"Ryuu possessed Serif and the parents at the same time to set them up. It was a plot to kidnap Phoenix as a host, but the power went out of control and had the high possibility of destroying Ryuu's heart. So, Thorn had to kill the parents and take Serif with her. He has been brainwashed ever since."

Everyone's mouths dropped, except Phoenix, and they did double-takes from Aerith to Serif. Gina scratched her head and sighed. "After 300 years of work, this is on my list of crazy things ever…"

Luna stared at Gina and backed away. "You're the wolf…"

"Yep. Now…I think we should get you the heck out of here before you-know-what happens."

"Why? I have to…" Something black swirled around Luna's neck and it became a metal choker. "Where'd you get the jewelry?" Theo asked pointing at the choker. Black swirled around Luna and she disappeared.

"Luna?" Riku stared at the spot where she disappeared. There was a small ring of darkness on the floor where she was. "Crap…"

* * *

Ryuu was sitting on a chair toying with a knife that has a curvy black blade, but still shiny despite the color. He stood up as soon as he saw Luna appear. The metal choker broke and disintegrated as soon as it hit the floor. 

"Hello, child." Luna had the look of horror on her face when those two words were spoken. She is in the den of the beast, literally. There is a dragon-like monster with skeleton wings and a Heartless emblem on its head. There was a round hole in the chest of the beast and the creature was grey, as if there was no life in it.

Luna summoned her weapons and took some steps back. "You better give me Sole and Yuffie back or I'll cut you down."

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to relatives, young lady."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am your direct ancestor from three centuries."

"Shouldn't you be a bit older?

He laughed. "Apparently the young think a few hundred years can be the same as a thousand or two. Ignorance is bliss." Luna summoned a huge ice boulder and hurled it at Ryuu. But he stopped it with his hand and threw it at the ceiling. Some drops of water were starting to drip from the glacier and cracks were slowly forming.

* * *

"I am so pissed right now…" Thorn said stomping the floor and even damaging it. 

"Aw, do you need tea or some ice, Chucky?" Sole said grinning. Thorn took an old statue and threw it at the cage. Sole grabbed Yuffie and the bars of the cage and the statue went through them and hit the wall behind them. Sole let go and sighed in relief. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to throw things in tantrums?"

"If you keep trying to talk like a damn adult, I'll-" Suddenly an arrow flew past her and cut her cheek. The good guys walked in the chamber and Leon and Tifa tried to unlock the cage.

"Big mistake. You shouldn't disturb a snake when it didn't have its meal." She summoned the golden snakes and they quickly approached the people. Theo took out a sword, pretty much the size of Cloud's weapon, and stabbed the ground; causing stone spikes to shoot up and the snakes were hit and faded away like dust.

"YOU GO THEO!" Sole yelled from the cage and laughing at Thorn. Theo looked at her and gave her a quick smile.

"MY BABIES!" Thorn yelled and summoned two golden whips and lashed at her enemies. They dodged it and Sora saw that there was a slash mark on the wall where the whip hit it. It looked like acid was on this part of the wall.

"Um…I don't think we should touch those."

Gina looked around for a way to free the girls from the cage to make the battle easier. She thought about what Sora said about the whips' touch and headed to the cage. "Sole, you and Yuffie have to make sure the attack goes through you, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

Leon and Tifa stopped what they were doing and joined the attack. Gina stood in front of the lock. "Hey, ugly!" She got Thorn's attention. "What's that stuff that makes the whips? Your bad breath?" Thorn was obviously angry, but she kept her focus on the others. "Whatever, if you suck at fighting this much, I bet Ryuu sucks worse than you."

Thorn snapped and lashed her whip at Gina, but she dodged out the way and Sole was able to make her and Yuffie phase through it. The lock melted and the cage was open. Yuffie broke out the cage with Sole and she threw her shuriken at Thorn, followed by lightening and fire on the fans by the other.

Tifa kicked and punched Thorn into the air and Leon shot a fire ball at Thorn, but she narrowly missed. At that moment she slashed her whips at Sora and Riku, but they were able to block it with their Keyblades, and the whips were tangled on them. Thorn had an unlucky look on her face and Sora and Riku threw her with the whips still tangled to their weapons. There were slash marks from the whip, but they went away.

Thorn was smashed on the floor and had difficulty getting up. She dashed to Riku with her fangs ready to sink in for a final attack. But he was able to shoot a dark fire ball at her and she burst into flames.

"I…failed…Ryuu...liar..." Her last, burning words. The chamber started to rumble and Aerith made a door appear.

"Come on! The room is going to cave in!" Everyone went through the door and the room flooded with rocks falling. The door disappeared as soon as Theo closed the door.

* * *

Sole is pacing and panicking in the dining hall of the castle with Riku resting his head on his arms and everyone tensing up. Kairi walked in without no one noticing her. "Serif's gonna be okay. Just needs rest...Where's Luna?" 

"What are we gonna do? Sis can get injured, lose her heart, die, or worse!" Sole just started getting worried even more at that mention.

Leon looked up from his gaze at the floor. "There is something worse than death?"

"Well, I remember on my home, hometown, that there was something about a fate worse than death from my dad. He was a bit depressed at the time though."

"You mean the Door." Theo said with a glum tone.

"What's the Door?" Sora asked.

"Back in Luna and Sole's world, there was a realm where hearts are kept for reasons made by leaders, researchers, etc. It was also, a cemetery. There was a wall to keep it from pouring into the world and destroying it. But there was a dark side to it. The Door was the Mr. Hide of it. It kept the souls trapped in agony until there was no more pain. The heart is not brought to the actual realm. It is engulfed in darkness, to make the fog Ryuu uses for his Heartless."

Aerith nodded and sighed. "That is what would happen to her after what Ryuu is finished."

Riku lifted his head and had a serious look. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuffie fidgeted her fingers and sulked. "The jig's up you guys." Ren looked at Ken. "You should leave. Watch over Serif." Ken was hesitant at first, but left on his sister's wishes.

Leon sighed and walked to Riku. "Riku…Luna's dying."


	15. Chapter 14 Wilted Blue Rose

(This will be one of the most depressing chapters I might ever write. IDOKH, that means I don't own Kingdom Hearst)

* * *

Chapter 15 _Wilted Blue Rose_

"Luna, do you know why you're cursed?" Luna kept her Sais up to prepare for any surprise attack. "My brother, he said we would help each other no matter what. But, after experiments with Thorn, moving the heart and soul into other bodies, and this monster and its mist, he found out and told the people of this world. I was executed, but my last words were incantations to move my heart and soul as soon as I died. I also put a curse on my brother and his descendents. Upon that threat, he moved the family out the world and died from the curse. For years, I've been looking for you, even while possessing that princess of heart, and the family was able to live pretty well with it. But, I gained power and your father had to die to save your home world in vain. He was only able to save it from imploding automatically."

The chamber went dark and the scene changed. The area looked bleak, with dark grey skies and lightening shooting everywhere from it. The dark fire continuously erupted from the great cracks like geysers. All buildings were demolished and all plants were black and wilted. This was Luna's world, before she came to Destiny Islands.

"When you and what little left was your family fled to the islands, I had to do more work and make another recruit besides Thorn. I found Phoenix; of course my plans had to be changed to survive. Taking his brother was my only option. Then, I found your world, on coincidence, by seeing your mother die to stop my mist from devouring the world. Now, the curse is on you, my pet. I'll give you three choices: 1, you give up your heart to stop all your pain and become the monster to rule the universe and the realm where the dead of this world stay. 2, you can fight along side me and free your sister, your only family, of the curse. Or 3 fight me. If you win, the curse will break and everything will be okay for you. Lose, you'll die and be part of the monster anyway."

Luna kept thinking of her friends, Sole, and Riku. She had no idea what to do. She felt a pain in her heart and toughened up. "I'd rather fight you."

Ryuu laughed and took his swords. "This will be too easy." He shot a dark fire ball at Luna but she used her power to deflect it to Ryuu. It hit his hand, but it didn't even scratch him. She jumped to him and threw ice shards at him and tried to stab him with a sai. Ryuu grabbed it between two fingers and threw her away. She fell, but landed on her hands and somersaulted away. She felt a pain in her heart again and felt a trickle of the blood move down from the corner of her mouth.

"Crap…"

* * *

"I'm serious you guys. I don't think we should call him." Cloud said watching everyone standing back around the room. He had his hand on the hilt of his weapon for when a certain person comes.

"Cloud we have to get him here so he can bring us to Ryuu. Hopefully he had a nice day." Tifa stood by him and everyone stood back. Then, in his usual entrance, Sephiroth appeared.

"Well, this was an unexpected surprise…"

"Look, where are Luna and Ryuu? She is in mortal danger." Gina had an annoyed edge. She doesn't feel like turning to a villain for help. Even in a situation like this.

"And I thought you guardians are supposed to know where your charges are. Slackers…those two are on the Dead World. You know what I'm talking about."

Theo sighed and sat on the floor staring at the ceiling. "I really don't want to go back…"

Sora sat next to Theo and asked, "Go back where?"

"Idiots…the Dead World was the home planet of Sole and Luna. After they escaped it, the world was supposed to become a wasteland and immediately implode. Now it's just a graveyard everyone basically forgot about."

"Wow…and I thought Halloween Town was depressing." Kairi cringed at the thought of what the world would look like.

"How do we get there? We won't be able to bring the gummi ship without wasting energy looking for something." Leon exclaimed without meeting eye contact with anyone.

Aerith had an idea. "I'll get a door." She held out her hand and a pale white door with two stained glass windows on it. "All right, everyone step in." All the people were stepping through the door. But when Kairi was about to step in, Sora stopped her.

"Sora I want to go."

"You can't come. It's too dangerous."

"I lost my heart once and was under the clutches of a mad witch."

"Just do this for once."

"No."

"Okay fine. Just do one thing for me. Can you get my Nintendo DS from Cid and Ken?"

"Right. Wait one moment." As soon as Kairi left, Sora looked at Ren. "Close the door before she comes back!" Ren shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. Kairi rushed back to see the door disappear.

"Ohhhh, that immature kid…"

* * *

The fight was more gruesome now. Luna has little dried blood on her face from her curse and she looks roughened up. Ryuu, though, barely has a scratch on him.

"Come on! If you want to beat me do better than that!"

Luna slowly got up and made two copies of her. One attacked Ryuu automatically and the other flew above him to throw ice shards from the air. She used the opportunity to run up from behind and attack him. She managed to slash his cheek and was close to an eye, But Ryuu sent a huge dose of mist to knock her away and the copies disappeared. The cut oozed with blood and at the slight touch of it, Ryuu was in a state of anger.

"What? Is that the first time someone hit you?" Luna yelled out trying to get up.

Ryuu wiped his cut with the back of his hand and regained his calm expression. He chuckled and stood his ground. "That was only one blow. It wasn't even lethal. As for your case, I think you should be grateful you know how to fight. You could be dead by now."

Luna felt pain again and fell to her knees. "I spoke too soon?" She got back up and got ready to continue the fight.

"Shut up old man and let's fight."

"Ladies first, I suppose." Ryuu waited for Luna to attack him at any time. But she didn't do anything. Then, it started to snow. "What is this?"

She smiled and the snow became huge ice needles and they quickly fell down after Ryuu. He tried running from them, but they kept coming after him. Eventually, the ice cornered him and he was caged up by numerous ice shards.

"Good…but not good enough." He summoned the shooting dark fire and it rushed at the ice, melting it and letting him free. "Hurry up now. I don't have all day."

_I can't let his words get to me. _She summoned ice and water on her weapons and Ryuu summoned dark fire on his two swords. Luna ran after him and he charged after her. The moment their blades met, they were knocked back by a huge light.

* * *

"Is…is this it?" Riku looked at the wasteland of this world. Where everyone was, it was far from Luna and Ryuu's fight. This looked like a dead farm-like area of the world. The ground was cracked all over and there were bones of animals in long gone fields.

"Yeah, but I don't see any of the two here." Gina looked around and found a road. "If memory serves correct, this road leads to the main town. Ryuu probably took her there."

"Hey guys!" Theo yelled from a distance with an abandoned bus. "This thing has a little juice left in it. I think we can ride it to the town."

"Alright, everyone get in. I'll drive." Leon got in the driver seat of the bus and they were on there way. Riku was thinking to himself about the possibilities of Luna's condition. _Why would she do this if she would most likely die? She could have told me. But…then again, she was probably thinking of me and the others. _

"Riku?" He looked up and saw Sole, sad and worried. "What do you think will be there when we find sis?"

"Hopefully, she'll be okay. If that monster is still there, we'll take him out."

"Yeah, you're right. But, I'm afraid. Even if Ryuu loses to her, he might still find a way to quickly take things over. I mean, he's been here for how many years?"

"True, but there is one thing." Cloud said with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "He doesn't have Thorn and Serif at his side. He may have the Heartless and use the mist he has to make them stronger, but that won't help him enough. There's a good chance that we'll beat him before he does his worst."

"…You guys!" Gina said. She held a light in her hand. It transformed into a wilting blue rose with only one petal left. And it seemed it is almost falling off.

"What the heck is that?" Yuffie asked leaning over from her seat to see.

"In this world, the realm has a flower for every person who lived here. If someone dies, their heart will bloom from their flower and return safely to where their heart was created. It…it also shows how long someone has left."

"Left for what?" Sora asked trying to touch the flower, but Theo slapped his hand away.

"Left to live. And the way this looks, I'm afraid Luna has only so little time…"

* * *

Ryuu looks beat up and worn down. Luna, though, looks sort of worse. Her Sais are greatly damaged, but Ryuu's weapons were also in a bad shape.

"You're getting better, I suppose…But that won't last you long."

"I…was able to put up with you for this long…that should give me a record. Besides, you are getting easier."

"Oh, but my pet, things are about to get way out of your league."

Luna heard a large vehicle several feet behind her. She saw her friends get off the bus and rush to her. Ryuu saw this and used the shooting dark fire from the ground to make a wall of dark fire with some of the mist to block them from going any closer. He also sent a ball of dark fire from the wall to blow up the bus.

"Luna!" Sole yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Don't try to get through it! This fire is lethal and even being inches from it the heat can scald your flesh, so I suggest you stay away for your sake."

Theo threw a rock and it immediately burst into flames. "Wow, that's one heck of a barbeque."

"Now, to show you my unlimited power, my dear." Ryuu stabbed his swords into the ground and mist started to leak through the stabbed ground. The mist swirled to his body and darkness appeared out of no where. He picked up the swords and threw one up in the air and boomeranged and sent the other sword and the dark energy he had at the same time to crash into the airborne weapon. The moment they collided, a huge explosion with dark fire balls and darkness bursting everywhere. There was so much the sky darkened even more and it looked like night time.

The attack stopped and the sky was back to it's bleak self. On the spectator side of the fire wall, everyone was okay. Aerith was able to make a shield at the last minute to protect them. But no one could see past the wall to know if Luna was okay.

"Sis! Sis are you okay?"

"You guys…the flower, its losing the petal." The last petal had about one little pinch of it attached to the center. Then it started to fall...

* * *

Ryuu saw a sphere of really thick ice with a few holes from the assault on it. The ice melted to water and went down. Luna's Sais were cracked and made in an X shape. But, the fire balls and darkness that went through her shield caused her massive damage on her arms, legs, and one on her back. She fell to her knees and started to pant.

"Look at you. You're still trying to live even though your death is but a minute away."

"I…won't…give up…to some stupid mummy." She struggled to get up.

"Well, I'll go easier on you." He made his swords disappear and the knife he had earlier appeared in his hand. "I'm a man with my code. One: Be fair to your opponent no matter the circumstance."

"A murderer has a code? Don't make me laugh." She charged after him and hit him with her Sais, but he blocked them with his arm and, to her shock, they shattered. Then she felt a piercing pain in her heart and she heard the dark fire wall calm down and return to the world's depths. She heard a girl scream and someone call out her name. She looked down and saw that she was stabbed by the knife.

"Code rule #2: Be ruthless at the same time for your pleasure." He abruptly took the knife out and Luna staggered back. She saw that her hand was over her wound and when she looked at her palm, it had black blood and red blood. She fell down on the floor and was limp. Riku ran to her and brought her back and head up with his hand.

"Luna! Luna don't die on me. You can't!"

Sole saw her sister, on the edge of death, and threw fire and lightening at Ryuu. But he simply knocked them away with his summoned weapons. Angry and sad, she threw her fans away, making them disappear, and rushed back to her sister.

"Sis! Say anything! Just don't go!"

"Sole…Riku…everyone…I'm sorry I made this mess bigger than I thought it would be..." She weakly went in her pocket and took the needle she used to prevent Sole from reading the minds of those who knew the secret.

"Hey…Sole, that letter from mom…memories of our home should be here. Maybe, wherever I'll go, if you find them, I'll get the memories back. And…Riku…"

"Don't say anymore. You need the strength."

"It's okay. I just want to say this: I want you to be happy. Don't make yourself feel like crap because you think this is your fault for not protecting me. It's my fault for not telling you. Try to find happiness from here on out. Promise?"

"…Promise…" She used the last of her strength to give him a kiss on the cheek and she lay against his arms. There was no more life in her and she slowly disappeared into small blue sparks of light. Sole quietly cried and Riku let one tear fall where her face would have been. The sparks went to Ryuu's knife and he disappeared.

Riku slowly got up and summoned his Keyblade and walked further. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 15 Final End and New Beginning

Chapter 15 _Final End and New Beginning_

Ryuu is whistling and twirling the knife he used to kill Luna. It is sparkling from her heart, or what's left of it, being in the blade. He stops the knife and sighs.

"Here we go…" And the door bursts through with huge fire that looks like it escaped from the very pit of Hades, not the Disney one. The good guys (too lazy to write each of their names) walked through and all the minions behind them were destroyed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Shut up! Give us Luna's heart right now!" Riku's really pissed now.

"Such anger. Besides, there are plenty of other fish in the sea and you don't have much of a problem handling the bait to catch one."

Riku is ready to tear this guy to shreds that can't be shredded no more. Sora restrains him in caution and the possibility that the moment he strikes Ryuu will just beat him harder.

"Anyway, I need the heart right now. My pet won't be of much use."

"Pet? What the hell are you talking about? Give me my sister's heart back!"

"In due time…if you can get it…" Ryuu threw the knife in the distance and it hit the sleeping monster that was hiding in the shadows. The knife glowed and the eyes of the monster opened. It's black, dark blue, and dark purple colors took away the lifeless gray and the monster rose. It stepped out the shadows and let out a mighty roar. "…from this!"

The monster broke the ceiling and flew up out the room. Ryuu disappeared and there were a few moments of silence.

"Um…I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen…" Sora tells Yuffie, only to get hit on the head by Leon. Then the ground starts to shake and cracks on the floor appear. A great surge of dark fire erupts from the cracks.

* * *

"I hope they're okay…I have a bad feeling somethin' happened." Ken looks out the window at the hard pouring rain. Everyone else is quiet and worried about those who left for the fight.

"Me too. Sora better come back…I don't want to lose him again…" Kairi holds the good luck charm she gave to Sora (back in KH1).

Cid comes around and pats Ken on the back. "Ye youngsters gotta put more optimism and faith in these guys. What's the worse that can happen?"

That was followed by awkward silence. "So much for trying to put a smile on…"

Ren walks in with Serif with a gloomy expression. "You guys…Serif found something out…"

Everyone stood up and paid full attention to the man. "What happened? They won? Someone's hurt?" Kairi asks.

"…She's gone."

"Who?"

"Luna. Ryuu got her. I still feel a connection to him from the control. He did it."

There is a sad silence that filled the room like a wake at a funeral. Kairi falls back in a chair and Ken turns around with watery eyes. Cid throws away his cigarette and scratches his head.

"What about the others?"

"They're fine…for now. Ryuu's got a weapon of some sort and I think it's ready."

Ren turned to face Serif and looks concerned. "What do you mean by that?"

The ground shakes and the windows break. "That's what I mean."

Cracks formed on the floor and dark fire shoots from the sky like rain. Ren almost fell in a growing crack in the ground, but Serif was able to catch her before she fell. Cid, Ken, and Kairi run to meet up with them, but while running, Kairi fell through a large crack in the ground that came out of no where. She fell on the ledge of a very small platform. She gets up and gets to the wall.

"Get me out of here!"

"Hold on there, missy! We're gettin' a rope to get ye down!" Cid yells.

Seconds later dark fire is visible and seems to be slowly rising. "Cid shouldn't have said that thing…They have to hurry up or I'm cooked!"

_

* * *

Owww…that knife hurt a lot. Where am I? Luna is see-through and in a lake full of flowers and there is no cloud in the sky but it is raining. There were other people here, walking aimlessly and with no purpose. They were the people of the world she used to live in. This is the place._

_Luna? _She turned around and saw her parents. They were the only people who were not moving like zombies. They were just standing there, her father's midnight blue hair and yellow eyes and her mom's brown hair and emerald eyes. Luna tried to speak out to call them, but she had no voice. _The dead can't speak in this world. You have to think it. Come here. _Her father called her.

She walked through the water and flowers to her parents. _How come everyone else is just walking around?_

_Those who won't let go of the living will be walking aimlessly, like ghosts. They are so fixated on them and so, they have no will of their own. _Her mother said, or thought, and looked down into the water.

_We never knew your life would end this early, and like the way it did…the ones who watch over this place, and who Gina, Theo, and Aerith work for, they want to give your life back. _

_How?_

_It is for special cases, like people who are not supposed to die. You can have everything back and stop Ryuu. You can also go back to your friends and Sole. _Her father said stretching his hand out to her. She grabbed out her hand and they appeared under the water at the ruins. There was a spark of light and it grew bigger until it was the size of a soccer ball.

_She wants to go back. She'll accept. _Her parents disappear and she is left with the grown light. It makes a sound, like the ring of a bell, and Luna, for some reason, understands it. Her sais materialize and she has her amulet and is solid instead of see-through.

"Thank you." She says and a door appears. She walks up to it and opens it. Light bursts through and Luna walks to the light. Suddenly she feels stuck and sees that she is falling, like a comet, down on the world.

"Don't tell me I only live for 10 seconds!" She puts her arms up and right before she hit the ground, she stopped in midair, just inches from impact. She opens her eyes and stands on the ground. There is a loud roar and she sees a monster fly into the air and diving strait into the ground.

* * *

"Don't worry guys…I'm coming."

"Why'd it do that?" Yuffie asked holding onto a piece of wreckage on top of the destroyed roof. "It just went in the ground. Does that mean we win?"

"No…things got harder. That monster is going to the heart of the world. We have to kill Ryuu and that beast or else…" Gina opens a portal and steps through. Everyone else goes through except for Sole and Theo.

"Or else what?" She asks him. He grabs her hand and leads her to the portal.

"Everything, living, deceased, and such will be doomed for domination forever."

They enter a weird zone with floating wreckage and swirling darkness. The monster was at a distance trying to find the heart of the world.

"You ready guys?" Sora asks his friends. They nod in response and charge into battle. The monster turns and sees them coming after them. Ryuu appears and jumps on the monster's head.

"This dimension will be your final resting place, fools."

They start to fight and the playing field seems to go to the monster. It already took Aerith, Theo, and Gina flying to a floating boulder and crashing into it. Leon rushed to save them, but the monster sent a small shock of black lightening to paralyze him. But Cloud was able to injure its wings and Yuffie was able to take off a horn. Sora and Riku weakened it when trying to attack the head, where Ryuu was. But the monster roared and it looked like meteors in black flame start to shoot at rapid speed at them. Now they are greatly weakened from the attack.

The monster lifted its tale and gave a swing to Sole, knocking her twenty feet away. It flies and opens its mouth to eat her. Just when the teeth were about to meet the trapped girl, a shower of ice spears attack the head. Then a figure jumps to the head, knocks Ryuu off, and sticks two weapons on the head. The person jumps down and helps Sole up.

"Luna!" Sole gives her big sister a great big hug and starts to cry a bit. "But I thought-"

"Mom and Dad helped me out. Now…let's take out this wimp of a monster." She moves surrounding wreckage and hurdles it to the monster. Because Luna came back, the monster was weakened even more since her heart returned to her. Meanwhile Tifa was able to help the three who crashed against a floating piece of wreckage and Aerith was able to heal everyone. Phoenix takes out his guns and kept shooting at the monster's head and rushes to Sora and Riku.

"Alright, Sora will take the head and Riku will attack where the heart is. I'll do the distraction."

They nodded and tried to attack. Phoenix kept shooting in his direction to distract it and the monster slowly moves its head back. A huge ball of dark lightening was in its mouth and it shoots it. Luna saw the huge ball and moved Phoenix out the way with her powers.

"Well, didn't expect to see you again."

"Like wise. And you're welcome for me saving you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just help your boyfriend and his friend out there."

She nods and makes a double of herself. The two rush and sent a huge wave of water and ice to the monster's wings. Now the wings are disabled. The boys who were attacking it turn to see the thought-to-be-dead girl and stop.

"Need help?"

They smiled and the copy went to help Sora and the original Luna stayed with Riku. They give the final blow and attacked the head and where its heart used to be. The monster roars and slowly disintegrates into dust. Ryuu gets up from the fall and looks very, very pissed.

"You destroyed my pet…you meddling little brats! And you…" He directs his gaze to Luna. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I've got a second chance. Now you have no chance in beating us. Face it, you lost."

Ryuu has a face of pure rage. He took out the knife and quickly sent it flying to Luna. But Riku's quicker thinking hit the knife to go back to Ryuu and he was stabbed in the heart. He pulled it out, but now his heart is being sapped into the knife. Ryuu falls on the floor dead.

"Is he really dead?" Yuffie stares at the body and still holds her shuriken. Leon walks to the knife and picks it up.

"Well, the injury is fatal, and his heart's gone, so yeah. Will someone take care of this?"

Tifa takes the knife and breaks it in two. It disintegrates into black ash and the remains fly away.

"Everything turned out peachy keen after all. But, how do we get out of here?" Sole asked them. Aerith made a door appear and they walked through.

* * *

"YOU BIG IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED, TRICKED ME, AND I ALMOST GOT ROASTED!" Kairi slaps Sora and a red hand mark is stamped on the left side of his face.

"Sorry Kairi…"

A spark of light appears and grows to the size of a watermelon and Gina panics. "It's the boss!"

"Don't be so scared." Theo pats Gina on the back. Then they are wrapped in a cocoon of white feathers and then it explodes. The same thing happened to Aerith and the cocoon bursts. The ball of light makes ringing sounds and disappears. A huge smile grows on her face.

"I'm finally human! I thought it would take forever! Yes!!!!!" She runs out the castle and she can still be heard from inside.

"She watched too much sappy soaps. Wanna catch a movie?" Theo asks Sole.

"Uh-huh!" They walk off and everyone is left speechless. Phoenix sighs and grabs Ren.

"We might as well look out for them. Got nothing better to do anyway." He walks off and there is a slight tint of red on both their faces.

"Yuck! Adult mush!" Ken sticks out his tongue and runs away.

Riku looks at Luna and takes her hand. "So…where do you want to go now?"

"Hmmm…I want to go back home…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do."

They took a gummi ship in a part of the woods in the castle and took on their flight to Destiny Islands. Things can have a happy ending sometimes.

_The End _


End file.
